


Terminus

by Lindesimpino, WTF LANGYA_Inc 2021 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: WTF Langya_Inc 2021- Тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Star Trek, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Colonialism, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Happy Ending, Generational Trauma, Genocide, Guilt, Hua!AU, Hua!Jingyan, Hurt/Comfort, Imperialism, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Space Opera, Violence, racial issues, vengeance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/pseuds/Lindesimpino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/WTF%20LANGYA_Inc%202021
Summary: Пейринг|Персонажи: Линь Шу/Сяо Цзинъянь, Линь Чэнь, супруга Цзин, принцесса Сюаньцзи, Мэн Чжи и другиеСаммари: Командующий армии Чиянь Линь Шу узнает, что значит воздаяние, а принц хуа Цзинъянь бьется, чтобы разорвать круг мести.Предупреждения: несексуальное насилие, ангст с условно счастливым концом
Relationships: Lin Shu | Mei Changsu | Su Zhe/Xiao Jingyan
Series: WTF Langya_Inc 2021- Тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Terminus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terminus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593892) by [ancient_moonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient_moonshine/pseuds/ancient_moonshine). 



> Примечания переводчика: ООС(?). Ах да, внимательно читаем теги (хуа!Цзинъянь). Стекло.
> 
> Бета - замечательная [Enot_XXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enot_XXX/pseuds/Enot_XXX). Все оставшиеся ошибки - мои.

1.

— Капитан, пойман сигнал бедствия из системы Мэйлин, — говорит первый офицер Ле Чжанъин, вызвав Цзинъяня обратно на мостик. Цзинъянь хмурится и спешит к консоли. 

— Мэйлин? — эхом отвечает Цзинъянь. — Это территория Лян. 

В уме он пробегает все то, что знает о Мэйлин: сама планета в основном бесплодна после ледникового периода длиной в несколько тысяч лет. Ее главная значимость — стратегическое положение между империей Лян и ее традиционным соперником, Великой Юй, из-за чего планета сменяла владельца раз в несколько веков, смотря кто в тот момент был сильнее. Сейчас аванпост удерживала армия Чиянь под командованием маршала Линь Се, которая была печально извсетна как захватническое формирование лянской армии.

— Нам известно, откуда исходит сигнал: от корабля Лян или Великой Юй?

— Сигнал исходит от лянского тяжёлого крейсера, капитан, — отвечает Гун Юй, офицер по связи. — И судя по тому, как резко он оборвался, предполагаю, что корабль уже упал на планету, — она указывает на сообщение, появившееся на ее консоли. Оно гласило: « _М_ _эй-дэй_ _._ _Бойня_ _в системе Мэйлин, квадрант_ _IV, координаты 13.56.78. Щиты вышли из строя, следующими полетят двигатели. 50% экипажа погибли, включая капитана_ ».

Сообщение внезапно обрывается, и у Цзинъяня сжимается сердце. 

“ _Сяо Шу_ ”.

— Капитан, предлагаю проигнорировать сообщение, — вклинивается Ци Мэн со своего места из-за штурвала. — Мы не хотим влезать в кашу, заваренную между Лян и Великой Юй. И потом, если у армии Чиянь проблемы, то это лучше для нас. Давайте просто понадеемся, что маршала Линь Се убили, — вокруг раздаются согласные бормотания и угуканья. Гун Юй хмурится, но шум пресечен взглядом Цзинъяня, брошенным на его экипаж.

— Великая Юй наш союзник, — твердо напоминает он. Очень слабое определение, положа руку на сердце, так как Великая Юй была так же голодна до новых территорий, как и Лян. Цзинъяню и королеве потребовались недели, чтобы с большими спорами подписать такое соглашение между НовоХуа и Великой Юй, которое не было бы совсем уж перекошено в пользу Великой Юй, но беднякам не приходится выбирать. — Если они сразились с Лян, мы по долгу службы обязаны предложить им посильную помощь, особенно если победили лянские силы, — выражение лица Чжанъина остается таким же нечитаемым, как и всегда, но Цзинъянь различает промелькнувшее раздражение.

— Согласна, — быстро вмешивается Гун Юй. — Если на границе между Лян и Великой Юй что-то происходит, нам лучше знать об этом заранее и не из лянской или юйской пропаганды, — ее отец, вспоминает Цзинъянь, из Лян. Как и его. С капитанского кресла он смотрит на других членов экипажа:

— У кого-то есть возражения? — Ци Мэн кривится, но молчит. Как и остальная команда. — Рулевой, сколько до Мэйлин?

— Два часа на варпе, капитан.

Цзинъянь разжимает пальцы, бессознательно сжатые в кулак.

— Понятно, — он откидывается в кресле. — Первый офицер Ле примет командование по прибытию в место назначения. Офицер Гун Юй и старшина Мэн Чжи сопроводят меня на планету. 

Вокруг Мэйлин кружится мусор, останки кораблей, видимо, уничтоженных в крупном космическом сражении. «Жемчужина» маневрирует, чтобы избежать столкновения, и Цзинъянь различает эмблемы Чиянь на разорванных обшивках вперемешку с королевскими гербами Великой Юй.

Оператор транспортатора смотрит на него с сомнением, когда Цзинъянь приказывает переправить их на поверхность, но подчиняется без жалоб или сомнений. Мэн Чжи выглядит так, словно его сейчас разорвет от удерживаемых внутри вопросов, но Цзинъянь аккуратно не смотрит на него. С перемещением на планету комок беспокойства в его груди начинает пульсировать сильнее.

Хотя они приземлились в умеренном поясе планеты, растительность отсутствует, за исключением странных гнутых деревьев, покрытых светлыми призрачными цветами. Цзинъяня прошибает дрожь, когда морозящие ветра словно взрезают кожу, закручивая снег вокруг них.

Вокруг все бело, и полнейшая пустота вокруг только усиливает тревогу Цзинъяня, особенно когда они спускаются с кряжа, на который приземлились. Еще больше снега покрывает землю, так что их окружают огромные сугробы. Повсюду выветрившаяся, но все еще ощутимая едкая вонь дыма и топлива. Цзинъянь держит одну руку на фазере, делает знак остальным. А затем они видят. На промерзшей земле распростерто тело, с синими губами, одеревеневшее, уже покрытое поземкой. Цзинъянь переворачивает его на спину, ищет военные жетоны. Но у солдата нет жетонов. Вместо них — металлический браслет на запястье. 

Его пальцы трясутся, когда он берет его.

“ _Нет. Нет_ ”. На браслете выбито имя, но Цзинъяню оно не знакомо. Однако он узнает эмблему в форме пламени, выгравированную на браслете. Когда он поднимает взгляд, он с ужасом понимает, что то, что его глаза принимали за сугробы — это трупы, наваленные друг на друга и смерзшиеся вместе.

— Мостик капитану. Наши сенсоры обнаружили живых в шестидесяти метрах, — слова Чжанъина выводят Цзинъяня из ступора. Он не сразу понимает смысл, но затем срывается на бег. Мэн Чжи что-то кричит вслед, а затем Цзинъянь видит: маленькая палатка, трепещущий костерок перед ней, за которым ухаживают сгорбленные фигуры. Они нацеливают оружие, когда видят Цзинъяня. Тот поднимает руку:

— Мы вас не тронем, — говорит он. Солдаты — мальчишки, едва вышедшие из подросткового возраста, понимает он — с недоверием сверлят его взглядами. А затем стон боли разрывает морозный воздух. Цзинъянь делает шаг вперед. Этот стон ужасающе знаком. Один из мальчишек — старший из двоих — поднимает свой фазер на Цзинъяня, оскалившись:

— Не смей, — говорит мальчишка. Его голос словно сорван. Его щеки обожжены ветром и морозом, кажется, он плакал. На его запястье блестит металл, а на униформе — эмблема Чиянь. 

— Я капитан Хуа Цзинъянь, USS «Жемчужина», — медленно говорит Цзинъянь. — Мой экипаж поймал сигнал бедствия армии Чиянь. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь. 

Гун Юй резко вдыхает и выразительно на него смотрит, но предупреждающий взгляд Цзинъяня заставляет ее смолчать.

— Хуа Цзинъянь?.. Из Звездного Флота?

Цзинъянь скрывает свое удивление, что солдатик знает его, и показывает мальчишке свой капитанский знак, надеясь, что тот не воспользуется предлогом застрелить его.

— Впустите его, — говорит знакомый голос, обычно певучий и беззаботный, но сейчас резкий и отрывистый. Цзинъянь замирает, когда вход в палатку откидывается.

— Линь Чэнь? — его бывший офицер по медицине делает ему знак. Его лицо напряжено и мрачно, а щеки и кончики ушей позеленели от холода. Его руки в перчатках порхают по кнопкам трикодера, и он хмурится, глядя в экранчик. Еще один стон разрывает воздух, и он ныряет обратно внутрь, Цзинъянь следом.

То, что он видит внутри, разрывает ему сердце. Сильно обожженное тело лежит на самодельной постели. Линь Чэнь отбрасывает трикодер в сторону, склоняется к своему пациенту, снимает с руки перчатку и осторожно касается пальцами лба незнакомца. И хотя выражение его лица не меняется, Цзинъянь видит, как он бледнеет. Раненый стонет, и Линь Чэнь отрывает свою руку, судорожно дыша, затем снова натягивает перчатку.

— Вскрой свою руку. Мне нужна человеческая кровь, — коротко бросает Линь Чэнь. — Не вытаскивай жуков: именно они сохраняют ему жизнь.

Мэн Чжи светит фонариком на пациента, и только тогда Цзинъянь узнает окровавленную переломанную фигуру.

— Сяо Шу! — в ужасе выдыхает Цзинъянь. Сяо Шу открывает глаза и начинает кричать.

***

Воздух Академии Звездного Флота ощущается как запах свободы, хотя чистый воздух без смога наверняка имеет прямое отношение к этому ощущению. Линь Шу широко улыбается, ему хочется смеяться, так легко он себя ощущает. Он глубоко вдыхает и раскидывает руки в стороны, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не сорваться на бег по дороге на первое занятие. Линь Чэнь, его друг детства, выглядит позабавленным, идя чуть позади.

— Смотри куда идешь, пока ты не попал какому-нибудь бедняге-кадету по голове. Обычно я бы посмотрел на шоу, но мне не хочется, чтобы ты стал моим первым пациентом в Звездном Флоте из-за того, что кто-то посчитал, что ты напрашиваешься на кулак в первый же день.

Линь Шу ухмыляется, разворачиваясь лицом к Линь Чэню — осторожно, чтобы не задеть его, — и идет спиной вперед.

— Да ладно тебе, Линь Чэнь, — Линь Шу взмахивает рукой, едва не задев проходящего мимо кадета, который раздраженно испепеляет его взглядом. Линь Чэнь закатывает глаза: именно об этом он и говорил. — Доктор Линь, пожалуйста. Будь так добр. Я впервые в моей жизни оказался за пределами Лян. Я хочу наслаждаться этим фактом. Не мешай мне. И хватит притворяться, что ты весь такой правильный и благопристойный вулканец, ты знаешь, что будешь первым же подначивать меня влезть в придуманную тобой хренотень.

— _Полу_ вулканец, — весело поправляет его Линь Чэнь. Его воспитывал отец-землянин на терранской колонии Ланъя, куда они переехали после очередной драки с его вулканскими однокашниками. Линь Чэнь откровенно наслаждался смятением окружающих из-за того, что его поведение противоречило всем их ожиданиям. — Нет никакой нужды так заботиться о моей репутации, дорогой сяо Шу, — я и сам хорошенько ее подмочил!

Линь Шу смеется:

— Да ладно, ты стопудовособираешься подмочить ее еще больше!

Линь Чэнь прерывает его:

— Как студент по обмену, — надменно напоминает Линь Чэнь, — я должен минимально бухать. По крайней мере, — подмигивает он, — не попадаться вышестоящим. 

Линь Шу снова закатывает глаза. Они все еще подначивают друг друга, когда заходят в аудиторию. Они пришли одними из первых, но помещение постепенно наполняется по мере приближения занятия. Задние ряды заполняются первыми, затем в середине, передние остаются пустыми. Линь Чэнь и Линь Шу выбирают себе места позади, поближе к двери, чтобы наблюдать за всеми и вся и в аудитории, и в коридорах. В воздухе разлит низкий, но различимый гул воодушевления. Линь Шу никогда не слышал столько голосов, разговаривающих на разных языках, никогда не видел столько людей разных рас, сидящих в одной аудитории.

— Интересно, встретим ли мы кого-нибудь интересного сегодня, — размышляет Линь Чэнь. Хотя его взгляд с любопытством следит за их одногруппниками, он кажется нетерпеливым, уже слегка заскучавшим. С другой стороны, думает Линь Шу, межпланетные путешествия давно привычны Линь Чэню. — Сына или дочь какой-нибудь знаменитости, что-то такое.

Улыбка застывает на лице Линь Шу.

— До тех пор, пока никто не спросит, какому Линю я родственник… — бормочет он. На лице Линь Чэня появляется выражение сочувствия, но Линь Шу не успевает закатить глаза и сказать что-то, что уберет это выражение, когда его плеча легко касаются.

— Извините, — во рту у Линь Шу пересыхает, когда он вскидывает взгляд и видит лицо самого прекрасного парня, какого он когда-либо встречал. — Это аудитория VII—A3?

Линь Шу не сразу удается собрать свой мозг в кучку:

— Привет. Э. Да. Да, это она.

У незнакомца самые черные глаза, какие Линь Шу когда-либо встречались, под потрясающими бровями. “ _А какие скулы_ , — подсказывает мозг Линь Шу, — _ооо, просто восхитительный профиль_ ”.

Прекрасный незнакомец вздыхает с облегчением.

— Я же говорил, что мы в нужном здании, — журит он молодого человека рядом с собой. Его друг выглядит сконфуженным:

— Мои извинения.

“ _Не пара_ , — решает Линь Шу. Ответ второго парня был почти формальным, как и дистанция, которую он держал позади. — _Друзья, но не очень близкие? Такое ощущение, что их разделяет иерархия. Компаньон_ ” _._ Ворот незнакомца украшен эмалированной булавкой, так же как у его спутника, и хотя она выглядит знакомо, Линь Шу никак не может точно припомнить, где же он ее видел.

— Твои извинения приняты. Спасибо за помощь, — говорит прекрасный незнакомец, оборачиваясь к Линь Шу. То, как он держит себя, некоторая царственность напоминают тому Цзинъюя-гэ. “ _Этот парень привык, что он ведет, а остальные следуют за ним_ …”

— Ищешь место? — каким-то образом Линь Шу ухитряется выдавить из себя слова, не запинаясь о гормоны. Он осматривается, но к сожалению, все места поблизости заняты. Есть два свободных места рядом с девушкой, сидящей прямо позади Линь Шу, но она быстро кладет на них куртку и пенал, предупреждающе глядя на обернувшегося парня. Линь Шу удерживается, чтобы не испепелить ее взглядом. Рядом с ним фыркает Линь Чэнь. Незнакомец улыбается. Разумеется, у него просто поразительная улыбка.

— Похоже, остались места только на передних рядах, — говорит незнакомец, и неужели в его голосе слышится сожаление? В его глазах есть искра интереса, и Линь Шу обнаруживает, что улыбается в ответ, пока его желудок исполняет сальто-мортале. Глаза Линь Чэня аж светятся интересом, переходя с незнакомца на Линь Шу и обратно. Линь Шу игнорирует его.

— Как тебя зовут? Может, сможем сесть рядом на следующем занятии? — лицо незнакомца озаряется, но прежде чем он может ответить, девушка позади Линь Шу внезапно говорит:

— Ты командующий Линь Шу из империи Лян, — ее голос полон ненависти. — Я видела тебя в пропагандистских видео, выпускаемых лянцами. 

Линь Шу передергивает. Девушка продолжает, с насмешкой в каждом звуке: 

— Что ты здесь вообще делаешь? Ты же сын того чувака, который взорвал целую планету… 

Линь Шу сжимает челюсти.

— Эй, — но преждем чем он может повернуться к ней, ответить хоть что-то, заговаривает незнакомец:

— Командующий Линь Шу из армии Чиянь? — Линь Шу моргает, потому что тон незнакомца внезапно стал ледяным, и это мягко говоря. Из дружелюбно заинтересованного его выражение лица стало явно враждебным, так что волоски на шее Линь Шу стали дыбом, и не в хорошем смысле. Именно такой реакции на свою фамилию он и боялся.

Преждем чем Линь Шу удается заговорить — или извиниться, или сделать хоть что-то, чтобы вернуть улыбку незнакомца, — их прерывают:

— Принц Цзинъянь, — позади Цзинъяня стоит еще один кадет, девушка, ее милое личико столь же нечитаемо, как у первого компаньона, когда она бросает взгляд на Линь Шу. — Я нашла для нас места на первом ряду, — ее глаза вспыхивают, и Линь Шу понимает, что она узнала его.

“ _Принц Цзинъянь?_ ” — смаргивает Линь Шу, а затем вспоминает. Красная орхидея на гербе, флаг, на котором она была вышита, весь замызган кровью и порван. Его отец поднимает его перед ревущей толпой, а затем бросает в огонь.

Герб королевской семьи Хуа.

Принц Цзинъянь отворачивается от Линь Шу без единого слова, разговаривая со своим компаньоном на языке, который Линь Шу не очень понимает, пока они спускаются к началу аудитории, через шесть рядов от них. В обычной ситуации Линь Шу попытался бы подслушать, под предлогом, что тренируется различать и понимать языки. У него нет настроения сделать так сейчас. 

Линь Чэнь наклоняется вперед на своем месте:

— Принц Цзинъянь — единственный сын королевы Цзинъи, которая сейчас правит Осколками Хуа, — тихо шепчет Линь Чэнь. — Боюсь, это положило конец твоим планам пригласить мистера Высокого, Темноглазого и Красивого на свидание. 

Линь Шу дергается, но прежде чем он может высказать Линь Чэню все, что о нем думает, входит инструктор, поднимая их всех для приветствия.

В его руках пад со списком кадетов. Линь Шу откидывается назад на месте, пока инструктор проверяет посещение, но не может оторвать взгляд от затылка Цзинъяня. Вся яркость солнечного утра испарилась, но затем Линь Шу все же заставляет себя сосредоточиться, чувствуя, как тень Лян падает даже сюда, где он надеялся быть свободным от нее хоть ненадолго.

2.

Сердце сяо Шу останавливается дважды.

Операция в медотсеке идет несколько часов. Вдобавок к нескольким раздробленным костям из-за, похоже, ужасающего падения, смягченного снежным заносом, у него фазерное ранение навылет сквозь плечо и ожоги конечностей третьей степени, которые уже начали воспаляться. К тому времени как Линь Чэнь и офицер по медицине «Жемчужины» закончили, слабое движение грудной клетки сяо Шу — единственный знак, что он все еще жив. Цзинъянь бледен и слаб от количества крови, выкачанной из него Линь Чэнем, — очевидно, человеческая кровь сработала как частичное противоядие, уменьшая вред, нанесенный организму сяо Шу. Единственная причина, по которой Цзинъянь не смог дать больше крови для переливания, которое было так нужно сяо Шу, — усталый взгляд Линь Чэня исподлобья: 

— Я не буду усугублять дипломатические отношения между НовоХуа, Ланъя и Вулканом, убив единственного сына королевы Цзинъи, — коротко заявил он, стягивая окровавленные хирургические перчатки и выбрасывая их в урну. К счастью, Мэн Чжи предлагает свою — а Линь Чэнь соглашается — до того, как Цзинъянь затевает спор. 

Сейчас они все трое тщательно наблюдают за сяо Шу. Линь Чэнь изнурен, но отказывается покинуть медотсек и пойти отдохнуть в свою каюту. И скоро Цзинъянь видит, почему. Сяо Шу начинает биться в припадке, и его можно утихомирить, только если Цзинъянь его удерживает, пока Линь Чэнь спешно натягивает новую пару перчаток и ставит ему иглы в точки на груди.

— Старомодный, прямо таки древний, но эффективный метод, — говорит Линь Чэнь. — Я не рискую использовать какие-либо седативы, учитывая яд снежных жуков в его крови, а если я использую нервный зажим, он может и не проснуться.

Он садится, уперевшись локтями в стол. Перед ним чашка крепкого черного кофе, и Линь Чэнь мешает его, прежде чем сделать глоток. Его пальцы дрожат, чего Цзинъянь никогда не видел раньше. Цзинъянь сдерживает рвотный позыв, представив себе, какую боль должен испытывать сяо Шу, эхо которой Линь Чэнь должен был испытать даже сквозь перчатки.

— Самое веселое только начинается, — мрачно говорит Линь Чэнь. — Укусы снежных жуков ядовиты — разрушают костный мозг, вызывают множество самых разных неприятных физических симптомов. Его язык будет парализован, он будет страдать изнуряющей жаждой крови. Иммунная система тоже полетит к чертям. В лучшем случае, яд разрушит весь меланин в его теле, и кожа и волосы станут белыми, хотя я читал, что в некоторых случаях яд еще заставляет волосяные фолликулы работать на полную мощность. Если это случится, он будет выглядеть как безобразный снежный человек из земных легенд — возможно, мне стоит сделать несколько фотографий для архивов Ланъя, — он выглядит так, словно всерьез планирует это сделать, и Мэн Чжи глядит на него исподлобья. Линь Чэнь выдает свою обычную игривую ухмылку, но ничто не может скрыть теней в его взгляде.

Цзинъянь очень осторожно берет сяо Шу за руку — за ту, что не была сломана при падении, — и аккуратно держит ее в ладонях. Его неподвижность нервирует Цзинъяня, ведь сяо Шу всегда был в бурном, хаотичном движении, с широкой улыбкой на лице и радостно искрящимися глазами.

— Линь Чэнь, что случилось? — лицо Мэн Чжи пепельно-серое. Он очевидно возбужден произошедшим, но переливание крови слишком его ослабило, чтобы активно двигаться. Сейчас он пристально смотрит на сяо Шу, словно боится, что тот исчезнет, стоит ему моргнуть. 

Линь Чэнь достает маленькую металлическую фляжку, добавляет в свой кофе некоторое количество, судя по запаху, крепкого бренди и делает глоточек, довольно вздохнув. Кончики его ушей налились зеленью из-за обморожения, и он потирает их, скривившись. Он предлагает фляжку Мэн Чжи, который с интересом принюхивается.

— В очередной раз безмерно благодарен отцу за возможность усваивать алкоголь, — бурчит Линь Чэнь. Мэн Чжи делает глоток прямо из фляжки, утерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, и предлагает фляжку Цзинъяню, но тот качает головой. Мэн Чжи возвращает фляжку Линь Чэню, который со вздохом оборачивается к Цзинъяню.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос — я знаю столько же, сколько вы двое. Маршал Линь Се послал сообщение мне и моему отцу, запрашивая нашу срочную помощь, в тайне от всех. Мой старик больше не переносит космических путешествий, так что пришлось мне. Я прибыл всего за несколько минут до вас, и первое, что увидел — как та троица пытается согреть сяо Шу и заставить его продолжать дышать, — он потягивает свой кофе. — Я так понимаю, вы поймали какой-то сигнал бедствия? Не могу вообразить, зачем иначе хуаскому кораблю останавливаться у аванпоста Чиянь. 

— Я услышал, что были приграничные инциденты между Лян и Великой Юй. Мы только что подписали соглашение с Великой Юй и решили проверить, не нужна ли наша помощь, — говорит Цзинъянь. На лице Линь Чэня расцветает хитрая усмешка. Хотя Цзинъянь знает его уже девять лет и понимает чувства, которыми он движим, видеть столько эмоций на вулканском лице непривычно.

— Хм, то есть ты говоришь, что действовал в рамках соглашения НовоХуа с Великой Юй, но, конечно, раз ты знал, что твой бывший был туда командирован, то ты настоял на том, чтобы его проведать. Вот уж точно образец несчастной любви сквозь время и пространство, — он прыснул в ответ на тяжелый взгляд Цзинъяня, но быстро посерьезнел. — Лучше потереть этот инцидент из твоего судового журнала. По крайней мере, пока мы не поймем, что происходит, — говорит он. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что все те люди были убиты не в битве с Великой Юй, — он допивает свой кофе одним глотком.

— Нет, не в ней, — говорит Цзинъянь. Он вспоминает кучи трупов безжалостно убитых солдат с эмблемой Чиянь на груди. 

“ _Моя верность принадлежит Лян_ , — сказал ему тогда сяо Шу. — _И армии моего отца. Цзинъянь, мне жаль_ ”. Цзинъянь закрывает глаза. Боль этого воспоминания должна бы остаться далеко в прошлом, но она все еще горит так же горячо, как тогда.

— Почему Лян не прислала подкрепление? — спрашивает Мэн Чжи. — Если на них напали из засады, наверняка император мог бы послать кого-то им на помощь до того, как их разгромили!

Цзинъяню интересно то же самое. Войска империи Лян были наилучшим образом экипированной и самой устрашающей военной силой в Девяти Галактиках, а армия маршала Линь Се — их самым большим и наиболее сильным подразделением. В битве против своего старого соперника за власть, даже если ход боя переломился против Чиянь, их бы не оставили умирать так, подозревает Цзинъянь. Если только…

— Лян должна была бы… — медленно проговаривает Цзинъянь. — Если только отношения между самим императором и Линь Се не испортились.

“ _Это должно было быть сделано,_ — глаза четвертой сестры горят непокорностью и тем, что Цзинъянь распознает как раздражение. — _Приказ принцессы Сюаньцзи. Пожалуйста, принц Цзин, вы должны помочь мне…_ ”

Мэн Чжи в ужасе издает возглас неверия. Сяо Шу дернулся, и они все задерживают дыхание, но он вновь неподвижен. На лице Линь Чэня задумчивое выражение.

— Это не... — говорит он, — невообразимая ситуация. На самом деле, это наиболее вероятная ситуация. 

Молчание оглушает.

— Тебе нужно безопасное место, чтобы лечить его, — наконец говорит Цзинъянь. — Ланъя слишком далеко, чтобы везти его туда в текущем состоянии. 

Линь Чэнь поднимает брови.

— Ты не можешь всерьез предлагать то, что я думаю, ты предлагаешь, — он берется за подбородок. — Очень нелогично, — в его глазах танцуют искры. Глаза Мэн Чжи затуманиваются. Цзинъянь выдыхает в досаде. 

— Наоборот, это последнее место, где Лян будет искать его, в том случае, если за выжившими будут охотиться, — аргументирует Цзинъянь. — Вы двое, прекратите так на меня смотреть! — Линь Чэнь не перестает широко ухмыляться.

— Я поговорю с моими людьми по поводу того, что мы нашли его, и сотру наш крюк к Мэйлин IV из судового журнала. Гун Юй и Ле Чжанъин были моими одногруппниками в Академии Звездного флота. Я уже сказал Гун Юй стереть все следы получения сигнала бедствия, посланного чияньцами, а Ци Мэну — следы из маршрутной карты, — оба поручения были исполнены успешно, хотя и с некоторой долей настороженности и недоверия со стороны Ци Мэна. И Цзинъянь не мог винить его за это. Его родители оба были хуаскими солдатами, убитыми в бою до того, как планета Хуа была окончательно уничтожена. Линь Чэнь откидывается назад на своем стуле.

— Я согласен, что это лучший курс действий. Но, — его взгляд становится острым, — согласится ли королева? Мы говорим об укрывании сына человека — и предводителя армии — который стер царство Хуа с карты, — он наклоняет голову. — Это же была последняя миссия Звездного флота, порученная тебе? Переселить Осколки на НовоХуа? А ты, Мэн Чжи? Как ты собираешься хранить этот секрет от своей жены?

— Я поговорю с королевой, — обещает Цзинъянь. — Я знаю ее сердце. Она не откажет даже самому маршалу Линь Се, если это был бы он серьезно ранен и просил у нее убежища, — пальцы сяо Шу дергаются в руке Цзинъяня. Они расслабляются, когда Цзинъянь аккуратно гладит вдоль большого пальца.

— Я не скажу жене, — Мэн Чжи чешет свою шею. Он выглядит недовольным, но его лицо решительно. — Но если она сама выяснит, я объясню и, уверен, она никому ничего не скажет. Особенно если вы поможете мне, принц Цзинъянь, — жена Мэн Чжи тоже хуаский офицер в Звездном флоте, училась на курсе младше их в Академии.

— Если бы вся вселенная была полна таких людей, жизнь была бы гораздо лучше, — вздыхает Линь Чэнь. — Ну хорошо. Как только мы привезем его на НовоХуа, мне надо будет слетать на Ланъя по делам. Я вернусь как только смогу. Вам понадобится вся возможная помощь, чтобы вылечить его. 

— Отдохни, Линь Чэнь, — говорит Цзинъянь, — я присмотрю за ним. 

Линь Чэнь улыбается ему и вырубается за секунды, сложив голову на руки. Мэн Чжи сжимает плечо Цзинъяня и уходит на мостик. Сяо Шу шевелится на постели, но не просыпается. Его хватка на руке Цзинъяня усиливается, и Цзинъянь обнадеживающе сжимает ее в ответ. Надеясь, что, несмотря ни на что, в своих смутных сновидениях он это почувствует. Он достает одной рукой коммуникатор и вызывает Чжанъина:

— Капитан — мостику, — говорит он. — Курс на НовоХуа. Возвращаемся домой.

***

Линь Шу наблюдает.

Принц Цзинъянь поистине достоин подражания. Он отличник во всех дисциплинах, обязательных для кадетов, но особо блистает в военной стратегии, дипломатии и боевых искусствах. Во время первой сессии рукопашного боя Линь Шу стало не по себе от чистой и эффективной жесткости боевого стиля Цзинъяня. Техническая точность воина, обученного военными экспертами вкупе с опытом самозащиты в реальной жизни, который преимущественно отсутствовал у других кадетов. Линь Шу, оказавшемуся на поле боя в возрасте тринадцати лет, пришлось сражаться с ним почти так же напряженно, как когда ему пришлось выживать тогда.

Цзинъянь побеждает. Линь Шу оказывается распластан на спине, тяжело дышащий и совершенно загнанный, а Цзинъянь прижимает тренировочный посох к его горлу, упершись коленом ему в грудь. Их одноклассники разинули рты, и Линь Шу видит безопасников, начинающих нервно подбираться, — они хорошо знают, кто такие принц Цзинъянь и он.

Глаза Цзинъяня нечитаемы, когда он отпускает сяо Шу, позволяя ему втянуть воздух. Он протягивает руку. Мозгу сяо Шу требуется некоторое время на осознание этого, на то, чтобы схватить протянутую руку и подняться с его помощью. Собравшиеся студенты разражаются аплодисментами, но выражение лица Цзинъяня не меняется. Их взгляды встречаются на мгновение, прежде чем Цзинъянь отводит свой.

Позже, в безопасности и тишине своей комнаты, Линь Шу берет себя в руку и вспоминает, каким пронзительным был взгляд черных глаз Цзинъяня.

Линь Шу также подмечает, что Цзинъянь обычно держится сам по себе. Что его ближайшим другом кажется Ле Чжанъин, но он скорее компаньон, чем друг. Есть другие хуаские кадеты, понимает Линь Шу, все они носят красную орхидею — герб Хуа. Они явно относятся к Цзинъяню как к лидеру и редко общаются с другими кадетами во время культурно-развлекательных мероприятий. 

Цзинъянь был очень даже ничего, решает Линь Шу. Но одиноким. Линь Чэнь очень позабавлен всей этой ситуацией.

— Я правда надеюсь, что ты осознаешь, что твое поведение — как вы люди это называете? — криповое, — говорит Линь Чэнь, крутя ложку в пальцах. Линь Шу спорит сам с собой, не будет ли лучше просто игнорировать его и продолжить пихать в рот пельмешки-дамплинги, но ухмылка Линь Чэня подстрекает к ответу:

— Спасибо, доктор Линь, ваш совет совершенно не интересует меня. И не то чтобы полезен. Пожалуйста, прослушайте вновь курс Введение в человеческую психологию, чтобы выучить, что бестактность не является ценной человеческой чертой, — бурчит Линь Шу. Линь Чэнь натурально гогочет, а Мэн Чжи — их новый друг-землянин — не присоединяется только по доброте душевной.

— Но он дело говорит, — рассудительно отмечает он.

Линь Шу мученически смотрит на него исподлобья:

— Дагэ, ты должен быть на моей стороне! 

— Ты выучил наизусть его расписание, знаешь, во сколько у него перерыв, а во сколько он пойдет в столовую или в библиотеку.

— У него нет перерывов! Парень только учится, учится и в свободное время тоже учится, — бормочет Линь Шу. — И он занимается преимущественно либо в общаге, либо в библиотеке — он никогда не ходит куда-либо еще, и пожалуй, ему и нет смысла идти в кофейню, потому что он не пьет ни кофе, ни чая, только горячую воду! — многозначительная намекающая пауза заставляет его понуро опустить плечи.

— Ну ладно, возможно я действительно слишком тщательно подошел к сбору информации… — Мэн Чжи фыркает. Громко. — Но у меня есть весомая причина! Что если нас распределят на один и тот же корабль или что-то еще, мне же надо знать, как попасть в его расположение с лёту! У него ненависть ко мне заложена практически с рождения!

— Попасть в его расположение или в его постель? — хмыкает Мэн Чжи.

— Зная сяо Шу — и то, и другое, — весело говорит Линь Чэнь. 

Сяо Шу стонет. Мэн Чжи утешающе хлопает его по спине. Этот жест не приносит Линь Шу никакого успокоения. Линь Чэнь удостоверяется, что Мэн Чжи откусил от своего сэндвича, прежде чем сказать:

— А разве он биологически не твой кузен? Королева Цзинъи была женой лянского императора до того, как началась война с Хуа.

Мэн Чжи давится. Линь Шу вынужден сильно похлопать его по спине, чтобы тот откашлялся и вновь задышал, выразительно глядя на Линь Чэня, который радостно ухмыляется в ответ.

— Ты втрескался в своего кузена… — хрипит Мэн Чжи со слезящимися глазами.

— Мы не росли вместе! У эффекта Вестермарка не было возможности закрепиться! — защищается Линь Шу. — А брак между двоюродными родственниками вполне легален по местному праву.

— Я больше обеспокоен тем, что Мэн-дагэ не знал, что Цзинъянь — седьмой сын императора Лян, — Линь Чэнь улыбается, взмахивает своей ложкой в сторону Линь Шу. — Но я бы не беспокоился об инцестуальных наклонностях сяо Шу. В любом случае, детей у них быть не может. И я бы точно не стал беспокоиться пока о свадьбе. Я слышал, он пошел в Звездный Флот, чтобы помочь своим людям найти новую планету для поселения. И он отказал каждому, кто пытался пригласить его на свидание… — Линь Шу вздымает руки вверх.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? И почему тебе можно звать его просто по имени? — нет, его внутренности завязываются в узел вовсе не от ревности. Линь Чэнь хихикает.

— Я наследник ИнфоБаз Ланъя. У меня свои способы, этичные и не очень, — радостно заявляет Линь Чэнь. — А еще, я вообще-то поговорил с ним, нюня. Он на самом деле очень милый и скромный, и очень заинтересован вулкано-человеческими межвидовыми отношениями…

— Да ты даже не по парням, — бурчит Линь Шу.

— … и очень, очень заинтересован тобой.

Мысли Линь Шу очень резко прерывают свой бег.

— Он спрашивал обо мне? — задает он вопрос, испытывая глупую надежду. Мэн Чжи вздыхает.

— Ну, он точно интересовался тобой в отношении к армии Чиянь, — Линь Шу сдувается. Линь Чэнь продолжает как ни в чем не бывало: — Не беспокойся, я не сболтнул ничего важного, я только сказал ему, что ты очередной импульсивный гений, которому бы не помешало узнать больше о том, как ужасна на самом деле империя Лян, теперь, когда ты оттуда выбрался, и кто лучше подойдет на эту роль, чем парень, чья семья пережила геноцид, устроенный этой самой империей?

— Ты сказал что?... — возмущенно спрашивает Мэн Чжи. Одновременно Линь Шу буквально рявкает: — Линь Чэнь!..

— Сяо Шу повернут на Цзинъяне. Цзинъянь тоже интересуется сяо Шу. Я даю им повод, о котором они сами не додумаются, — пожимает плечами Линь Чэнь. — Сейчас ход за Цзинъянем. И за сяо Шу, если он не облажается и не опозорит себя и империю своего дяди еще больше, чем это уже сделал сам император Сяо Сюань.

Те слова, которые выбрал Линь Чэнь, уже привели бы к его смерти, если бы они были в Лян. Он очень многозначительно смотрит на Линь Шу. Учитывая, что это был семнадцатилетний Линь Чэнь, кто за воротник притащил тринадцатилетнего Линь Шу в ИнфоБазы Ланъя и показал ему, какие ужасные вещи творила Лян, — пока у Линь Шу не запекло глаза от непролитых слез от отвращения, что место, которое он звал домом, имело такую прогнившую сердцевину, обнаженную для него Линь Чэнем, то Линь Шу подозревал, что Линь Чэнь все это затеял не просто для того, чтобы поразвлечься.

— ...Он не сказал, он со мной свяжется? — спрашивает Линь Шу. Линь Чэнь опять пожимает плечами. 

— По правде говоря, он выглядел так, словно сам не знал, что делать с этой информацией. Но я уверен, что-нибудь подвернется, — он хмурится, сужает глаза на Линь Шу и подпирает подбородок рукой. 

— Что ты просчитываешь сейчас? — с иронией спрашивает Линь Шу.

— Доли, в которых твоя повернутость на Цзинъяне мотивируется частично любопытством, частично искренним восхищением и/или похотью, а остальное — чувством вины за то, что твой отец сотворил с его планетой.

Мэн Чжи поперхнулся.

— Ты считаешь, что отношения с ним — это способ загладить вину перед его планетой на микроуровне? Потому что я сразу могу сказать, без высчитывания вероятностей, что в этом случае все закончится катастрофой… — Линь Шу кидает в него палочки для еды и не промахивается.

Позже, когда он уже идет к своему общежитию, он слышит низкий глубокий голос позади себя:

— Командующий Линь Шу? 

Линь Шу чувствует, как волоски на шее встают дыбом от воспоминания, как учебный посох давил на его горло. Он оборачивается. Это Цзинъянь. На его вороте крова-красный герб хуа.

— Линь Чэнь сказал, что вы хотите узнать истинные масштабы лянских бесчинств. И роль вашего отца в них, — говорит он. Линь Шу чувствует, что его желудок сворачивается.

— ...Да. Хочу, — наконец говорит он. Цзинъянь сужает глаза.

— Следуйте за мной, — говорит он. Линь Шу беспомощно подчиняется.

3.

Предупреждения Линь Чэня о физических проявлениях симптомов не были преувеличением. 

Когда они достигают НовоХуа, сяо Шу воет и бьется в креплениях, удерживающих его на кровати. Однажды ему почти удается освободить свои руки до того, как панический вызов Мэн Чжи заставляет Цзинъяня ворваться в медотсек, сбежав с мостика. 

— Сяо Шу, сяо Шу, это я, — шепчет Цзинъянь. Он замечает, что волосы на голове сяо Шу поседели. — Все будет хорошо, это всего лишь я. 

Мэн Чжи удерживает его. Глаза сяо Шу, влажные и покрасневшие, уставились на Цзинъяня. В них нет ни малейшего узнавания, он скалит зубы и рычит.

Линь Чэнь пытается поставить ему иглы и ругается, когда тот ухитряется отбиться в самый последний момент.

— Мэн Чжи, держи его ноги. Цзинъянь — руки. Не подноси свои запястья или пальцы близко, он со своими зубами скорее оторвет тебе руку на этом этапе, — рычит Линь Чэнь. — Быстро, держите его… — Цзинъянь осторожно избегает гипса на левой руке сяо Шу, удерживая его плечи. Он морщится, когда ногти сяо Шу корябают его кожу.

— Сяо Шу, — безнадежно зовет Цзинъянь, когда сяо Шу опять начинает биться. С огромным облегчением Цзинъянь чувствует, как «Жемчужина» стыкуется.

— Ты в безопасности… сяо Шу, пожалуйста успокойся, — голос Цзинъяня сбивается, когда он видит, как скопившаяся в глазах сяо Шу влага стекает по щекам. — Все хорошо, все будет в порядке.

Ему и Мэн Чжи нужна вся их сила, чтобы удержать сяо Шу и обездвижить его на время, нужное Линь Чэню, чтобы поставить ему иглы и отправить его обессиленного в забвение.

Королева Хуа Цзинъи входит в медотсек как раз тогда, когда они принимаются расслаблять удерживающие сяо Шу фиксаторы, ее любимая помощница Сяо Ли входит следом. Цзинъянь чувствует горький запах лекарственных трав от ее рук и одежды и понимает, что она, видимо, пришла из своей аптеки.

— Королева Цзинъи, — Линь Чэнь распрямляется и поднимает руку в вулканском приветствии. — Живите долго и процветайте, — его лицо покрыто потом, зеленое от усталости.

— Молодой мастер Линь Чэнь из Ланъя. Мира и долгих лет, — королева Цзинъи поднимает руку и отвечает ему тем же приветствием, монарх и высокопоставленный гость. Она оборачивается к сыну:

— Я получила твое сообщение, — тихо говорит она Цзинъяню. — Я никому не сказала, кто он. И никто больше не должен знать. 

«Особенно Сюаньцзи» не проговаривается. Умелыми руками доктора она берет сяо Шу за запястье и слушает его пульс. Хотя ее лицо сохраняет спокойствие, в его чертах ясно отражается горе, и сердце Цзинъяня ухает вниз.

— Мне однажды довелось такое лечить, когда я служила доктором в Звездном флоте, — говорит королева Цзинъи. — У вас есть образцы яда? — Линь Чэнь кивает и показывает контейнер, полный снежных жуков, извлеченных из ран сяо Шу.

Королева Цзинъи смотри на своего сына:

— Следуйте за мной. Его никто не должен видеть.

Они перевозят его в лазарет, временно устроенный на нижних ярусах дворца — одного из покинутых каменных зданий, разбросанных по местности, которое хуаские поселенцы сочли подходящим для этой цели. Ци Мэн припарковал их в подземном гараже, и это довольно легко — перенести бессознательного сейчас сяо Шу с шаттла внутрь дворца.

Пока Линь Чэнь и королева оперируют его, Мэн Чжи сторожит лазарет. Цзинъяню было приказано пойти отдохнуть, что было смешно услышать от Линь Чэня. Полувулканец объяснил, что они попытаются вывести как можно больше яда, очистить ожоги и прооперировать сяо Шу, чтобы устранить тот ущерб, нанесенный его внутренним органам, который Линь Чэнь не смог исправить на «Жемчужине» из-за отсутствия необходимого оборудования в медотсеке. Но Цзинъянь не может уснуть. В добавок к критическому состоянию сяо Шу, еще оставался нерешенным вопрос, что делать с его подчиненными. 

Три выживших солдата Чиянь молчали, когда их перевели в дворцовые камеры. Когда они узнали, что их везут на НовоХуа, они отказались говорить, как бы Мэн Чжи и Цзинъянь ни пытались добиться от них ответов. Сейчас Чжанъин и Ци Мэн охраняли камеру, в которой они содержались и которая была по сути тюрьмой. Цзинъянь осматривает их. Двое мальчишек были очевидно пехотинцами, только что после военки, слишком юные и неопытные, чтобы скрыть свой страх. Третий был мужчина среднего возраста, на несколько лет старше Цзинъяня, с огрубелыми и холодными чертами лица. Генерал, понял Цзинъянь по нашивкам на форме, которую они заставили солдат снять и сожгли еще на корабле — было слишком рисково, что кто-то увидит эмблему Чиянь.

Лицо Ци Мэна в синяках, а у офицера Чиянь разбиты костяшки, а на руках наручники.

— Убить их всех, — рычит Ци Мэн, — чияньские отбросы, — он плюет на пол прямо под ноги офицеру, с которым подрался. Мужчина пытается подняться и замахнуться на Цзинъяня, но Чжанъин останавливает его ударом в живот, отчего он валится на пол, задыхаясь.

— Довольно, — говорит Цзинъянь. Мужчина с пола смотрит на него исподлобья. “ _Вэй Чжэн,_ — узнает Цзинъянь, — _один из генералов армии Чиянь_ ”. Шпионы Сюаньцзи предоставили им списки офицеров лянских военных сил и их биоданные. 

— Куда вы забрали его? — требует ответа один из пехотинцев. — Если вы убили его…

— Сяо Шу сейчас оперируют. Королева и я решили сохранить его личность в тайне ради его безопасности. И вашей тоже, — смотри Цзинъянь на солдата. — Что касается перевозки на НовоХуа, это решение было принято доктором Линь Чэнем и мной, чтобы спрятать его. Доверьтесь доктору Линю, если не мне. Раньше, в Звездном флоте, он был нашим сокомандником, — слишком поздно он понимает, что использовал прозвище сяо Шу, но, возможно, это был правильный выбор, потому что он видит, как компания слегка расслабляется. Мальчик пристально смотрит на него, и Цзинъянь наклоняется:

— Я бы хотел знать, что произошло на Мэйлин, — говорит он. — Если кто-то из вас может кратко доложить обстановку, это сильно повлияет на то, как мы будем действовать дальше. От кого защищать сяо Шу, — он делает акцент на последнем предложении. Мальчишки неуверенно переглядываются, но первым заговаривает генерал:

— Силы Великой Юй попытались захватить Мэйлин. Мы отбросили их, но большой ценой, — ровно говорит он. — Нам пришлось подвергнуть ковровой бомбардировке почти всю планету, чтобы оттеснить их.

Это объясняет сожженные долины и обугленные деревья. Цзинъянь их не видел, но это было упомянуто в отчете Чжанъина. 

— Это не объясняет трупы ваших собратьев по оружию, которые мы нашли. Они погибли не из-за бомбардировки, — говорит Цзинъянь. Генерал сжимает рот. Мальчишки коротко переглядываются.

— Это была не Великая Юй… — начинает один.

— Чжэнь Пин, заткнись, — командует генерал. Мальчишка робеет, но продолжает:

— Им надо знать, они могут отправить командующего Линь обратно в Лян…

— Лян? — эхом повторяет Цзинъянь. — Это сделали силы Лян?

Генерал сражается с собой, но все же сдается:

— Управление Сюаньцзин, — отвечает он, и Цзинъянь чувствует, как по спине пробегает холодок. — Частная армия императора. Я узнал форму.

 _“Четвертая сестра. “Дай мне подумать!_ — рявкает сяо Шу, теребя свой рукав. — _Дай мне придумать, что делать дальше, а не то нам обоим крышка, если об этом станет известно!”_

__

И позже, когда все уже было сделано и сказано: _“Он использует тебя, сяо Шу, —_ Цзинъянь прижимается губами к виску сяо Шу, хотя тот отказывается смотреть на него. _— Он использует тебя и обернется против тебя и твоего отца, точно так же, как он поступил с мамой и принцессой Линлун, и вся твоя семья пострадает из-за этого. Пожалуйста, не возвращайся…”_

— Что случилось с маршалом Линь Се? — наконец спрашивает Цзинъянь, заставляя себя не показывать реакции.

— Мертв, — говорит парнишка постарше тусклым голосом. — Я это видел. Он сбросил командующего Линя со скалы, а потом кто-то застрелил его со спины из фазера, — он ерзает. — Я был слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть лицо стрелка, но… Я и Чжэнь Пин потом нашли командующего Линя, — он умолкает.

— … и сяо Шу еще этого не знает, — испытывая сильную боль, он звал своих отца и мать.

— Нет, — отвечает генерал. Его лицо искажено горем. Цзинъяню самому плохо от скорби за сяо Шу и от ужаса. Но ему нужно взять себя в руки.

— Мы никому не скажем, кто вы. Вам придется оставаться здесь, по крайне мере, пока мы не придумаем подходящую историю, чтобы скрыть ваши личности. Мы не можем рисковать, что кто-то из хуасцев узнает вас, — некоторые из них очень даже захотят голыми руками разорвать сына Линь Се. — Или что кто-то из Лян узнает, где сяо Шу. Мы можем быть уверены в вашем содействии, пока мы ищем лучший способ помочь?

— Да, — после внутренней битвы Вэй Чжэн все же опускается на одно колено. — Мы вам очень благодарны.

— Подожди, пока он выживет, — говорит Цзинъянь. Он не произносит: “ _Не благодари меня. То, что случилось с сяо Шу, — моя вина_ ”.

***

Теперь, когда сяо Шу оказался в компании Цзинъяня, он обнаруживает, что вся мощь его шарма — как и способность говорить — покинула его. Принц Хуа мрачен и серьезен, а Линь Шу вполне уверен, что если он попытается разыграть один из (хорошо продуманных) сценариев, которые он (часто) прокручивал в голове, чтобы завязать разговор, то Цзинъянь в лучшем случае ответит ему ледяным взглядом. В худшем — полностью отвергнет его. 

Он решает, что молчание — лучший выход в текущей ситуации и способ побыстрее со всем покончить. Но в конце концов тишина становится невыносимой, и Линь Шу выдает первый же вопрос, который приходит ему в голову и который Цзинъянь, наверное, не осудит. Если повезет.

— Мы с тобой родственники, ты в курсе? — запинаясь, произносит он. Цзинъянь смотрит на него. Линь Шу пытается не выдать, насколько эти очень темные, очень пронзительные — черт, Линь Шу, прекращай грезить — глаза нервируют его. — Твой отец — мой дядя, — продолжает он. — Моя мама — его полнокровная сестра.

Цзинъянь резко отворачивается.

— Да. Я знаю, — коротко говорит он. — Тебе также стоит знать, что мы отреклись от кровного родства или наследных прав в отношении императора Лян.

— Вообще-то я знаю, — немного сжато отвечает Линь Шу. — Хотя сам император подобного не сделал.

— Потому что он все еще считает народ хуа подданными Лян, — холодно говорит Цзинъянь. Он не смотрит на Линь Шу. — Хотя мы четко дали понять, что отвергаем его правление, ценой нашей планеты. Мы пришли.

Пришли, как выясняется, к Мемориальному залу Хуа, который Линь Шу на самом деле уже посещал во время своей первой недели на Земле. Цзинъянь разувается, Линь Шу следует его примеру. Он запаха благовоний у него кружится голова. При входе в главный зал его грудь сжимает невидимая рука, но не из-за дыма. Их встречает лист имен, выгравированных на гранитных плитах. Плит по меньшей мере сотня, на каждой тысячи имен.

— Имена погибших, — говорит Цзинъянь. — Все восемь миллиардов. Женщины, мужчины, дети. Несколько инопланетников, которым не повезло быть не в то время не в том месте.

Перед мемориальными плитами стоят цветы и фрукты. Ароматические палочки, фотографии. В центре комплекса стоит бронзовая статуя женщины с маленьким мальчиком, по ее щекам сбегают золотые слезы. Мальчик прячет свое лицо в ее юбках, словно прячется за ней.

— Королева Линлун и ее сын, — говорит Цзинъянь. Его голос хрипит от горя. — Цзинхуань. Мой старший брат. Я все еще помню его по детству в Лян. 

Император приговорил их к смерти незадолго до уничтожения планеты Хуа. Линь Шу знает, что сам принц Цзинъянь и его мать, вторая сестра Линлун, которая была наложницей невысокого ранга при лянском дворе, едва смогли сбежать. 

— Пятый принц, — тихо говорит Линь Шу. Он подходит ближе к статуе. В прошлый раз он не осмелился. Ему казалось, что глаза женщины смотрят на него, холодные и осуждающие. _Что ты здесь делаешь? У тебя нет права просить о прощении_.

— Император приговорил его к смерти, потому что он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы помнить свою мать и свой народ, а потому он не мог быть уверен в будущей верности моего брата. А затем он сказал всем, что королева Линлун убила его, чтобы не допустить заявление императором прав на него, — взгляд Цзинъяня затуманивается. — Мама и я смогли сбежать. Мы смогли добраться до Хуа, но мы пробыли там всего несколько дней, когда армия Чиянь под командованием маршала Линь Се уничтожила нашу планету.

Линь Шу вздрагивает при упоминании имени своего отца, но заставляет себя продолжать смотреть на статую королевы Линлун. Он едва слышит вопрос, который Цзинъянь задает ему:

— Он хоть раз пожалел об этом? — спрашивает Цзинъянь. — Через что он заставил пройти наш народ. Через что он заставил пройти мою маму. Королева Цзинъи была какое-то время гостем семьи Линь. Подумал ли он хоть раз о том, что она почувствует, когда он уничтожал ее планету, ее народ?

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Линь Шу, — никогда. 

Выражение лица его отца было пугающе пустым и мертвым, когда он обвинил его на основе информации, полученной от Линь Чэня.

“ _Это должно было быть сделано, сяо Шу,_ — сказал он. — _Когда ты станешь маршалом и у тебя будет империя, император, под твоей защитой, ты поймешь_ ”. Линь Шу заставляет себя посмотреть в лицо Цзинъяню, который глядит на него таким же взглядом, как мертвая королева.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Линь Шу. Цзинъянь моргает, и Линь Шу понимает, что скорее всего, тот не ожидал услышать от него этих слов. И теперь, когда Линь Шу заговорил, он не может остановиться:

— Мне было тринадцать, когда я узнал, что случилось, — говорит он. — Что на самом деле случилось. В то время я знал только то, что император хотел, чтобы мы знали. Хуа подняли восстание и угрожали Лян вместе с Великой Юй, поэтому необходимо было победить их, — он переводит взгляд от лица Цзинъяня обратно на королеву Линлун. — Подозреваю, Линь Чэню надоело слушать мою похвальбу моим отцом и дядей. Какими потрясающими героями они были. Он и его отец тогда гостили у нас. Наши отцы давно дружат, и мастер Линь из Ланъя — мой крестный. Однажды утром он затащил меня на их корабль и включил документальный фильм об уничтожении Хуа, о политических причинах этого. О всех тех ужасных вещах, которые император прикрыл пропагандой, — он неровно выдыхает, вспоминая тринадцатилетнего себя, почти со слезами спрашивающего Линь Чэня, что за ложь он показывает ему. Старший мальчик покачал головой и сказал:“Я не лгу. Я показываю тебе правду. Можешь ли ты перенести ее — дело за тобой”.

— После этого мастер Линь с сыном покинули Лян, — продолжает Линь Шу. — Мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что, вероятно, мастер Линь поддерживал свою дружбу с моим отцом ради меня. Потом они находили способы передать мне информацию. Книги и фильмы, и видеозаписи со всей галактики. Из Ланъя, с Вулкана, из Федерации, из Великой Юй, из Южной Чу. Отовсюду. Я был очень осторожен, чтобы меня не поймали, потому что я не хотел знать, что император — и мой отец — сделают с Ланъя, если узнают.

— Поэтому ты решил пойти служить в Звездный флот? — спрашивает Цзинъянь, и была ли это безнадежная влюбленность Линь Шу, или его голос действительно смягчился? — Уехать из Лян, посмотреть на галактику за ее пределами? Признаю, когда я узнал, кто ты, я был удивлен, что ты здесь вместо того, чтобы тренироваться командовать армией Чиянь.

Линь Шу не отвечает на этот вопрос. Если честно, на этот вопрос он предпочитал не отвечать даже самому себе — до этого момента.

— Я уже был здесь, — вместо этого говорит он. — Я имею в виду, здесь. В Зале. 

Цзинъянь внимательно смотрит на него. Линь Шу пожимает плечами, аккуратно избегая взгляда Цзинъяня.

— Как я сказал Линь Чэню, я хочу знать. Это Линь Чэнь рассказал мне об этом месте. Я не пробыл здесь долго, но… — он замолкает. Он чувствует, как принц Цзинъянь смотри на него, и его щеки полыхают.

— Ты не был по-настоящему внутри, — наконец говорит Цзинъянь. — Обычно посетителям не разрешают. Следуй за мной.

Он идет к двери в конце зала, и Линь Шу с любопытством следует за ним. У него странное ощущение, что мемориальные плиты смотрят на него, и он облегченно встряхивается, когда за ними закрывается дверь.

Цзинъянь привел его в пустую комнату. Линь Шу озадаченно моргает, но прежде чем он может задать вопрос, Цзинъянь хлопает в ладоши. Появляются изображения. Голограммы залитых солнцем лесов и океанов. Поля цветов и горы. Многолюдные города, храмы. Люди смеются и говорят на языке, которого Линь Шу не понимает и который, он знает, теперь стал исчезающим. Женщины поют, в их волосах экзотические, теперь вымершие цветы. Мужчины танцуют, дети смеются на празднике. Линь Шу в изумлении смотрит на все это, а затем Цзинъянь вновь хлопает в ладоши, и изображения пропадают.

— Это планета Хуа, какой она была, — говорит он. У него торжественное и серьезное выражение лица, но в его словах больше нет еле сдерживаемого гнева. — Линь Чэнь сказал, ты хочешь знать. Теперь, ты знаешь.

Линь Шу открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но есть всего два слова, которые он может произнести:

— Мне жаль, — снова говорит он. Цзинъянь смотрит на него и отворачивается.

— Нам нужно возвращаться. Скоро отбой.

Линь Шу следует за ним. Вдвоем они молча возвращаются в Академию. Он чувствует взгляд королевы Линлун еще долго после того, как они вернулись в общежитие, и он остался один.

4.

В конце концов до них доходят новости о том, что случилось. По крайне мере, те новости, которыми Лян согласна поделиться. Маршал Линь Се совместно с наследным принцем Ци планировал заговор и был приговорен к смерти вместе со своим сыном и семью миллионами своих людей. Принца Ци тоже казнили вскоре после этого. Принцесса Цзиньян, мать сяо Шу, предпочла самоубийство задержанию и пыткам. Если будет обнаружено, что какая-то из планет укрывает выживших в чияньской резне, им объявят войну.

Линь Чэнь уезжает на Ланъя. И хотя его слова легкомысленны и беспечны как всегда, за ними скрывается предостережение:

— Я знаю, что вероятность того, что ты или королева Цзинъи убьете сяо Шу, крайне мала, — тянет он, — хотя бы потому что, например, это была бы пустая трата усилий, которые ты потратил на то, чтобы сохранить его жизнь, да еще и подверг опасности ваш союз с Великой Юй, — хотя слова его беспечны, Цзинъянь видит, как сжимаются его руки, чувствует истинный гнев Линь Чэня, скрывающийся за пустопорожней маской.

— Он будет в безопасности здесь, — обещает Цзинъянь. Линь Чэнь поднимает брови:

— Рассчитываю на это, — говорит Линь Чэнь резче и холоднее, чем Цзинъянь когда-либо слышал. — Я уже пожалел, что тогда уговорил сяо Шу поговорить с тобой после катастрофы с юйской убийцей. Уверен, мне не надо проводить слияние разумов, чтобы ты понял, в какой агонии сяо Шу находится сейчас, но просто на всякий случай: не давай Ланъе еще один повод работать против НовоХуа, — он зубасто улыбается Цзинъяню и уходит.

Сяо Шу то приходит в себя, то снова теряет сознание. Цзинъянь держит его за руку, ухаживает за ним под руководством своей мамы. Линь Чэнь вернулся на Ланъя за оборудованием и информацией о яде, который они с королевой Цзинъи смогли подавить, но не излечить. Он до сих пор разрушает костный мозг сяо Шу. Его мускулы атрофируются, кости становятся хрупкими, суставы разбухают до такого состояния, что сяо Шу может только плакать от боли. Его температура скачет, то поднимается так, что он бредит в жару, то падает так, что его кожа холодеет. Его волосы седеют, кожа выцветает.

Каждый раз, когда у него выдается минутка между его обязанностями принца и защитника своего народа, Цзинъянь стойко присматривает за сяо Шу. Мэн Чжи охраняет его, когда Цзинъянь не может. Бледная, слабая, дрожащая на кровати фигура так отличается от деятельного и энергичного сяо Шу, с которым они познакомились в Академии, что смотреть на него и видеть, что с ним сделали, больно.

Цзинъянь не подозревал, что он может ненавидеть Лян или ее деспотичного императора еще сильнее. Он так ошибался. Но он никогда не сможет ненавидеть своего отца сильнее, чем он ненавидит себя за то, что позволил этому произойти.

Помимо Цзинъяня и членов его команды, единственными людьми, которым королева Цзинъи позволила навещать и ухаживать за сяо Шу, были ее самые доверенные помощницы и другие выжившие чияньские солдаты. Нужно было думать о соглашении с Великой Юй, если пойдут слухи, что они укрывают выживших чияньцев, то беспокоиться придется об обеих империях. Вдобавок, у принцессы Сюаньцзи через Цинь Баньжо есть глаза и уши повсюду, а ни она, ни более воинственно настроенные хуасцы не будут рады, что они выхаживают сына человека, уничтожившего их планету.

Цзинъянь и его мать продолжают выполнять свои монаршие обязанности, не упоминая о сделанном крюке к Мэйлин или о беглецах. Как только Цзинъянь заканчивает с утомляющими делами по восстановлению своей цивилизации с нуля, он спешит к сяо Шу. Он уже перенес некоторые свои вещи, чтобы спать в одной комнате с ним, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которыми его награждают выжившие чияньцы. Среди его команды наибольшие опасения вызывает Ци Мэн, но Чжанъин уверяет его, что все они остаются верны ему и королеве Цзинъи.

— Они знают, что вы служили с командующим Линем на «Жемчужине». Наши люди понимают ваш характер и знают, что вы никогда не оставите в беде человека, спасшего вашу жизнь, которого вы когда-то называли другом, каким бы ни было его происхождение, — Чжанъин говорит тихо, бдительно следя за любыми признаками шпионов Цинь Баньжо, даже во дворце Цзинъяня. Цзинъянь знал, что будут чувствовать и думать члены его экипажа — он лично подбирал их, выбирая тех, кому он мог всецело доверять. И все равно он чувствует облегчение от слов Чжанъина.

— Спасибо, Чжанъин. Последнее, что нам нужно, это чтобы кто-то присоединился к фракции Цинь Баньжо или Хунсю Чжао.

Чжанъин сохраняет серьезное выражение лица.

— Со всем уважением, но вы знаете, что единственный способ изменить расстановку сил в вашу пользу — это принять титул наследного принца. Цинь Баньжо великолепна в качестве военного офицера и стратега, но она относится к людям как к инструментам и слишком верна принцессе Сюаньцзи, чтобы стать достойным преемником королеве Цзинъи.

Цзинъянь вздыхает. Он и Чжанъин — и его мама — спорили об этом уже почти пятнадцать лет.

— И ты знаешь, почему я не могу этого сделать. Лян воспримет это как возвращение обратно под их владычество, — замечает Цзинъянь. — Император никогда не отрекался от меня, потому что все еще надеется претендовать на суверенитет планеты, которую народ хуа найдет и на которой осядет, и единственная причина, по которой Лян еще не аннексировала НовоХуа, — они слишком заняты с Великой Юй и Северной Янь, чтобы бросать вызов Федерации, — как бы ни малы были шансы, что Федерация действительно придет им на помощь. Цзинъянь слишком хорошо знает, что некоторые флотские офицеры будут только рады позволить годовалой колонии НовоХуа снова погибнуть, нежели рисковать политическими и экономическими интересами своих миров в Лянской империи.

— Наш народ предпочтет погибнуть, чем снова оказаться под пятой Лян, — соглашается Чжанъин. — Но они любят вас. Они верят в вас. Эта планета найдена для них именно благодаря вашим усилиям.

Цзинъянь качает головой.

— Многие все еще видят во мне в первую очередь сына императора Сяо Сюаня. Больше дитя Лян, чем Хуа, — “ _включая мою тетю_ ”. Он старается, но не может удержать из голоса горечь. — Я бы не хотел служить причиной дальнейшего разлада внутри нашего народа, тех, кто еще не решил, какую фракцию поддерживать. И я не дам императору повод напасть на НовоХуа или уничтожить нас. Если это случится с нами еще раз, мы не переживем такого. Особенно сейчас.

Чжанъин молчит некоторое время.

— Уничтожение армии Чиянь будет иметь последствия и для нас, — наконец говорит он. Цзинъянь вздыхает. Император захочет доказать, что с его военной мощью по прежнему стоит считаться, даже без маршала Линь Се и его армии.

— Независимо от того, отдадим мы им сяо Шу или нет, они найдут повод взять с нас плату, — “ _а сяо Шу заплатит самую чрезмерную ее часть_ ”.

В комнате сяо Шу Цзинъянь спит очень чутко, чтобы ни один убийца не мог напасть на его друга. Он ждет его пробуждения. Он готовится к операции по пересадке своего костного мозга сяо Шу — старинный и болезненный процесс, но к их смятению, яд снежных жуков нейтрализует действие препаратов по выращиванию органов. Цзинъянь переносит острую боль и последующий дискомфорт, наблюдая за флаконом с красными клетками, в который вставлен катетер капельницы, молясь хуаским богам — тем, кто остался, кто слушал и кто мог простить, — чтобы его клетки помогли сяо Шу выжить.

Его молитвы были услышаны. Жизненные показатели сяо Шу стабилизировались. Его волосы и кожа вернулись к нормальному цвету, хотя конечности остались хрупкими и слабыми. Наконец-то, спустя два месяца и один день после того, как они нашли его на Мэйлин — два года без дня с тех пор, как их с Цзинъянем пути разошлись, — сяо Шу открывает глаза и смотрит осмысленно.

— Цзинъянь? — Цзинъянь дремал, но мгновенно просыпается и бросается к сяо Шу. Его глаза ясные, но лоб сморщен в недоумении и настороженном недоверии. Когда он заговаривает, его голос хрипл и надтреснут от неиспользования:

— Я думал, что ты снился мне, — говорит сяо Шу. — Ты пришел за мной? — Цзинъянь нерешительно протягивает руку и берет ладонь сяо Шу.

— Я самый настоящий, — говорит он, — и я здесь. 

Сяо Шу слабо сжимает его руку, морщась, когда даже такое небольшое движение отзывается болью в его измученных суставах. Его лицо болезненно тонкое. Щеки запали, а глаза кажутся слишком большими и широкими. Тело не намного лучше. Яд истерзал его, и королева Цзинъи тихо предупредила сына, что проблемы со здоровьем останутся у сяо Шу на всю жизнь. 

— Что ты делаешь здесь? Где я? — шепчет он. — Мы на звездной базе?

Цзинъянь гладит его по щеке.

— Ты в безопасности, — осторожно говорит Цзинъянь. — Постарайся не беспокоиться слишком сильно. Ты очень болен.

Сяо Шу еще сильнее хмурится.

— Почему? Я заболел? Я помню огонь. Падение… — сяо Шу моргает, и Цзинъянь видит, как воспоминания всплывают в фокус, а недоумение сменяется ужасом.

Сяо Шу садится, слишком резко, чтобы Цзинъянь успел остановить его, и сразу же опрокидывается навзничь со вздохом боли, его пульс зашкаливает.

Цзинъянь зовет Мэн Чжи, стоявшего на страже у двери. Он ловит руки сяо Шу, когда тот начинает размахивать ими, надеясь, что это не приступ, и через несколько минут дыхание сяо Шу выравнивается. Он дышит, а Цзинъянь нежно прижимает его голову к себе. Наконец, ему удается заговорить:

— Где я? — его голос ясен и полон боли. Цзинъянь берет его запястья, чувствуя рассыпчатый ритм его пульса через тонкую кожу.

— Ты на НовоХуа, — глаза сяо Шу расширяются. Он снова пытается подняться, но Цзинъянь ласково кладет руку ему на щеку. — Мой корабль был в снабженческом рейсе, когда мы перехватили сигнал бедствия от одного из кораблей Чиянь, — пока он говорит, он смотрит сяо Шу в глаза, слушая его пульс, и отпускает только тогда, когда темп замедляется. — НовоХуа только что подписала соглашение с Великой Юй. По его условиям мы должны оказывать помощь при необходимости. Когда мы достигли Мэйлин, битва была уже окончена. Мы нашли тебя и трех твоих людей вместе с ухаживающим за тобой Линь Чэнем.

— Кто? — хрипит сяо Шу. Сердце Цзинъяня разрывается, когда он видит надежду, промелькнувшую в глазах сяо Шу.

— Генерал Вэй Чжэн, — отвечает Цзинъянь, — пехотинцы Чжэнь Пин и Ли Ган. Они в порядке. Они помогают ухаживать за тобой. Помимо моей команды, только королева и две ее самые доверенные помощницы знают, что ты здесь. И кто ты, — он присаживается на край кровати. Сяо Шу выглядит слишком утомленным, чтобы даже попытаться сесть еще раз.

— Где, — его голос звучит устало и болезненно, — мой отец?

Цзинъянь чувствует, как вина тяжело сворачивается внутри. Но в итоге ложь причиняет боль более сильную, чем правда.

— Мертв, — тихо говорит Цзинъянь. — Я не видел тело маршала Линя сам, но Чжэнь Пин видел, как кто-то застрелил его из фазера со спины.

Выражение лица сяо Шу не меняется, но он сжимает руку Цзинъяня до боли. Цзинъянь не отпускает и не пытается вытащить свою ладонь.

— Моя мама и принц Ци. Они тоже мертвы, не так ли? — выдыхает сяо Шу. По нерешительности Цзинъяня он догадывается об ответе. — Я знаю, что император… он не оставил бы никого из них в живых… — сяо Шу отпускает руку Цзинъяня. Цзинъянь чувствует, как кровь вновь приливает к пальцам, знает, что у него останутся синяки от хватки сяо Шу. Глаза сяо Шу пусты, когда он смотрит в потолок.

Некоторое время они молчат, а потом сяо Шу прикрывает глаза. Цзинъянь тормошит его, чтобы разбудить.

— Эй, — шепчет Цзинъянь сквозь комок в горле. Его голос дрожит. — Сяо Шу, останься в сознании еще ненадолго, хорошо? Я позову маму, чтобы она осмотрела тебя…

— Цзинъянь, — голос сяо Шу неожиданно звучит очень четко. Также ясны его глаза, когда он открывает их, словно в них сверкают души всех тех, кто погиб там на равнинах. — Ты знал, что это случится?

Цзинъянь помнит похожий разговор два года назад.

“ _Кто послал ее сюда? Почему она убила их? Цзинъянь,_ — сяо Шу хватает его за плечи, — _ответь мне_ ”.

— Сяо Шу, я не знал, — говорит Цзинъянь. Он обхватывает лицо сяо Шу ладонями, чувствуя тошноту от горя, вспоминая последний раз, когда он сделал так, когда он умолял сяо Шу не возвращаться в ловушку, которая, Цзинъянь знал, однажды убьет его. — Ты должен поверить мне, я не подозревал… 

Но это была ложь, такая же ложь, как та, что он сказал сяо Шу тогда. Когда они поймали четвертую сестру, он сразу понял, что его тетя строила козни на погибель Лян. И он позволил ей сбежать, и использовал сяо Шу, чтобы устроить побег.

— Ты лжешь, — говорит сяо Шу тихим голосом, полным боли. Что-то в его глазах рушится, ломается, и слезы бегут одна за другой по его щекам. Он отшатывается, когда Цзинъянь протягивает к нему руку, отворачивается.

— Пожалуйста, мне нужно отдохнуть, — голос сяо Шу едва слышен. Цзинъянь на мгновение колеблется, но заставляет себя уйти, зная, что его присутствие только принесет еще больше боли сяо Шу. Когда дверь закрывается, он слышит, как зарыдал сяо Шу.

***

После Мемориального зала Хуа все… налаживается. По крайне мере, Цзинъянь больше не такой холодный. Он все еще предпочитает быть сам по себе или в компании других хуаских кадетов, но когда они с сяо Шу пересекаются, он больше не выглядит так, словно нарочно смотрит сквозь него, а кивает в ответ на улыбку и приветствие Линь Шу. 

— Он наблюдает за тобой, — шепчет Линь Чэнь, со значением глядя на сяо Шу поверх своей плошки с рисовой кашей конджи и указывая ложкой на Цзинъяня, сидящего в нескольких метрах от них и хмурящегося в свои записи. Мэн Чжи давится своими хлебными палочками ютяо, Линь Шу вздыхает и хлопает его по спине, пока тот откашливается. Линь Чэнь мило улыбается в ответ на грозный взгляд Мэн Чжи и хватает последнюю палочку ютяо, вызвав у того возмущенный рев.

Взгляд Цзинъяня встречается взглядами с Линь Шу. Линь Шу отвечает ему солнечной, застенчивой улыбкой и чувствует себя безмерно довольным, видя, как легкая улыбка освещает лицо Цзинъяня, когда тот возвращается к своей учебе.

— Я знаю, — говорит Линь Шу. Линь Чэнь задирает свои брови, но Линь Шу намеренно игнорирует его и концентрируется на своей булочке бао.

— Может быть, попробуешь с ним поговорить? Я думаю, вы могли бы стать хорошими друзьями, — хитро улыбается Линь Чэнь. Линь Шу жует, проглатывает кусок мяса с тестом и только потом отвечает ему:

— Молодой командующий армии Чиянь и принц Хуа? Когда император услышит об этом, не жди ничего хорошего. Особенно для Осколков Хуа. В любом случае, за ним следят.

Линь Чэнь опять поднимает брови, а Мэн Чжи хмурится.

— Кто?

Линь Шу пожимает плечами и смотрит в сторону. Там сидит молодая хорошенькая кадетка, поглощенная своими мантами шэнцзянь, но по ее позе понятно, что она пристально следит за тем, что происходит вокруг нее. Это заставляет Линь Шу переживать, что их могут окружать другие опытные агенты, а они даже не замечают их.

По выражению лица Цзинъяня Линь Шу понимает, что тот заметил, что они ее заметили. Его лицо выражает почти сожаление, когда он собирает свои вещи. Девушка вскоре уходит за ним, и только тогда они трое расслабляются.

— Управление Сюаньцзин, — тихо произносит Линь Шу, когда они покинули столовую. — Секретная полиция императора. В Лян они повсюду. Полагаю, император послал нескольких офицеров сюда, чтобы следить за принцем Цзинъянем.

— Зачем за ним следить? Это так странно, — замечает Мэн Чжи. Линь Чэнь вздыхает, макает свою украденную палочку ютяо в свою рисовую кашу и запихивает ее в рот Мэн Чжи.

— Он наполовину лянец, — негромко говорит Линь Шу. — И сын императора. Лян не считает его — или Хуа — угрозой после того, как взорвали их планету, но, полагаю, император достаточно параноик, чтобы приставить к нему слежку просто на всякий случай.

У Мэн Чжи вытягивается лицо. Линь Чэнь задумчиво смотрит на Линь Шу, теребя подбородок.

— А что насчет тебя? Ты уверен, что за тобой не следят? — тревожно спрашивает Мэн Чжи. Линь Шу солнечно улыбается ему.

— Помнишь тех кадетов, которых исключили за вечеринки и наркоту еще в первом месяце? — Линь Чэнь гогочет. — Именно я подстроил так, что охрана заглянула в их комнату посреди ночи. Так случайно получилось, что я же в первую очередь свел их с дилером, у которого они и брали наркоту. Анонимно, разумеется, — Мэн Чжи выглядит впечатленным. Линь Чэнь заканчивает свой рис и указывает ложкой на Линь Шу:

— Но тебе нужно быть осторожным, сяо Шу. Император сейчас может быть позабавлен тем, как ты умничаешь, но он может в ближайшем будущем счесть тебя угрозой. Сын ты его лучшего друга или нет. 

Линь Шу вздыхает и теребит край своего рукава, прежде чем откинуться назад на спинку стула.

Тем же вечером он стучится в дверь Цзинъяня. Цзинъянь открывает и удивленно смотрит. Его удивление растет, когда сяо Шу показывает ему пакет с перекусом и учебники. 

— Тест адмирала Чжэна будет просто убойным. Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то помог, протестировал меня, чтобы убедиться, что я все верно усвоил. Я оплачу тебе потраченное время едой и кофе.

Цзинъянь заметно колеблется, но все же берет пакет с перекусом и не выставляет его за дверь.

— Почему ты не попросишь помочь Линь Чэня или Мэн Чжи? — спрашивает он. Линь Шу улыбается, заваливается на край кровати Цзинъяня и перекрещивает ноги.

— Не беспокойся, меня никто не видел. В подвале есть странный проход, который ведет от моего коридора к твоему, о котором, похоже, никто не знает.

Цзинъянь расслабляется. К восторгу Линь Шу, он достает упаковку орехового печенья и после некоторых колебаний открывает ее. Линь Шу протягивает руку и берет пирожные с османтусом, запихивает одно себе в рот и жует. Он не очень уверен, но ему кажется, что взгляд Цзинъяня смягчается. 

Вдохновленный увиденным, Линь Шу решает послать осторожность к чертям. 

— Это все тебе. У меня аллергия на лещину. Я заметил, что в столовой ты всегда выбираешь десерты с лесным орехом, — он устраивается поудобнее, запихивая второе пирожное себе в рот. — Мозг Линь Чэня работает так быстро, что его манера тестировать тебя очень раздражает, он перепрыгивает с темы на тему, а потом и вовсе отвлекается. Мэн-дагэ предпочитает заниматься в одиночку. Ладно, этим утром тебе вроде не давалась та теорема, — Линь Шу опять чувствует, как в груди разливается ощущение удовлетворения от улыбки Цзинъяня.

— Меня немного беспокоит, что ты наблюдал за мной достаточно долго, чтобы вычислить мой любимый десерт, но должен признать, что мне не помешала бы помощь с ней, — усмехается Цзинъянь. Линь Шу улыбается и протягивает руку за падом Цзинъяня.

— Давай. Я помогу тебе.

В ответной улыбке Цзинъяня нет притворства.

Три года пролетают незаметно. Если бы Линь Шу лгал себе, он бы сказал, что не планировал продолжать их с Цзинъянем совместные занятия. Цзинъянь сдержан, но с ним легко общаться, когда он наконец позволяет себе раскрыться. Хотя бы немного. Прямолинейный до крайности, стойкий и неуступчивый, он идеальный партнер по занятиям для Линь Шу: заставляет его не отвлекаться каждый раз, когда Линь Шу не терпится или скучно, на что у Линь Чэня никогда не хватало терпения. Еще Линь Шу любопытен ему столь же остро, как и он — Линь Шу.

Поначалу они обходят проблему их родных миров. Фокусируются на безопасных темах, например учебе или текущих событиях, не касающихся Лян. Еще литература и искусство, больше всего Линь Шу наслаждается открывшимся ему объемом информации.

Но это неизбежно, что кто-то в конце концов упомянет Лян или Чиянь. К удивлению Линь Шу, это Цзинъянь.

— Знаешь, в раннем детстве мы играли вместе, — говорит он. Линь Шу почти давится домашним пирожным с османтусом — к его восторгу, Цзинъянь умеет готовить, причем вкусно. — Моя мама раньше делала такие пирожные для тебя. Я был счастлив, когда увидел, что они все еще нравятся тебе. Когда ты был маленький, ты был до смешного привередлив в еде. 

Линь Шу запивает пирожное чаем, который Цзинъянь привык держать наготове для него.

— Как так получилось, что я не помню? — спрашивает он. Цзинъянь хмыкает. Это объясняет, ошеломленно думает Линь Шу, почему иногда Цзинъянь странно потакает ему. Как например сейчас, когда он кладет еще одно пирожное ему на тарелку. Когда он пришел, Цзинъянь обирал лепестки и сразу засадил его перетирать уже собранные в пасту, а потом выкладывать ее в форму и пропаривать. Сейчас он кусает пирожное и думает, а не собрал ли Цзинъянь цветы специально для него.

— Тебе было два года, когда мы спаслись с Хуа. Конечно, ты не помнишь, — его улыбка пропадает, а на лице снова появляется выражение, по которому Линь Шу понимает, что тот погрузился в воспоминания.

— Маршал Линь Се никогда не говорил тебе о нас?

Линь Шу медленно качает головой. Он удерживается от того, чтобы протянуть руку и разгладить складку между бровей Цзинъяня.

— Я знал только, что твоя мама была шпионка, и никто не знал, что на самом деле она была сестрой королевы Линлун, пока она не сбежала из Лян с тобой, — он смотрит вниз на свое пирожное. — Отец никогда не любил говорить об этом. И мама тоже. Наверное, в этом есть смысл, нельзя быть уверенным, что ребенок не разболтает семейные тайны. У меня сложилось впечатление, что они были близки. А потом перестали. 

Цзинъянь замирает на мгновение, а затем встает и тянется к полке. К удивлению Линь Шу, он достает фотографию. Цзинъянь протягивает ее Линь Шу, и он мигает, когда видит новорожденного себя с родителями. Он узнает императора, хохочущего, когда Линь Шу лопочет и пытается схватить его за нос. А затем он узнает маленького мальчика, стоящего рядом с колыбелью и рассматривающего лежащего внутри ребенка темными любопытными глазами.

— Я храню это как напоминание, что те, кого ты любишь, всегда могут обернуться против тебя, — Линь Шу возвращает фотографию Цзинъяню, и тот убирает ее обратно на полку. Он не возвращается на свое место, просто опирается на кухонный стол. — Раньше маршал Линь Се был любимым дядей. Император — уважаемым мной отцом.

Линь Шу на мгновение задумывается, а не записывает ли Цзинъянь этот разговор. Не пытается ли он развести Линь Шу, чтобы он сказал что-то, за что потом пришлось бы отвечать.

— Я не записываю нас, — говорит Цзинъянь. — И не пытаюсь выведать у тебя информацию про Лян. Просто считай это предупреждением о том, как изменчива любовь императора, — он смотрит на Линь Шу. — Ты действительно считаешь, что я мог бы подружиться с кем-то только для того, чтобы потом использовать их? — тихо спрашивает Цзинъянь. Его голос звучит почти обиженно, и Линь Шу смаргивает.

— Ты принц. Принцы так поступают, — замечает Линь Шу. Он отставляет тарелку и палочки. — Принц Ци настолько добропорядочный, насколько возможно, и всегда говорит то, что думает, но и ему приходится хитрить и идти на компромиссы, если он хочет чего-либо добиться. Это неотъемлемая часть управления государством.

Ожидать чего-то иного наивно, говорил ему отец. Раньше все было не так плохо, знает Линь Шу. Но император сместил нескольких своих наиболее способных министров по обвинениям в непокорности, а работать с заменившими их подпевалами стало гораздо сложнее.

Но конечно он не может сказать это Цзинъяню. Сдержанному и справедливому и такому _хорошему_ Цзинъяню. Все эти качества скорее всего довели бы его до смерти при лянском дворе. Или, хуже, до ареста.

— Я знаю лишь то, что я не стану таким правителем, который обрекает на казнь невинных, — говорит Цзинъянь. Он не смотрит на Линь Шу, когда произносит это. Линь Шу едва удерживается от того, чтобы не взять его за руку.

— И я не стану таким маршалом, — ловит себя на произнесении Линь Шу. Цзинъянь тогда смотрит ему в глаза, и он старается не залиться румянцем от бушующих там эмоций.

— Что насчет меня? — выпаливает Линь Шу до того, как успевает остановить себя. — Кто я для тебя? — это получается более нагруженным, чем Линь Шу имел в виду. Цзинъянь ошеломленно смотрит на него, и Линь Шу чуть не откусывает себе язык, он не может вдохнуть, пока ждет ответа Цзинъяня. Цзинъянь хмыкает и кладет последнее пирожное на его тарелку.

— Ты все еще сяо Шу. Ты не сильно изменился с тех пор, как был маленьким. 

Линь Шу громко восклицает в негодовании, скрывая тем самым теплую волну, которая залила его, когда Цзинъянь назвал его домашним прозвищем.

— Я оскорблен, ты подразумеваешь, что я все еще веду себя как двухлетка?!

Цзинъянь закатывает глаза:

— Именно так ты себя и ведешь.

— Эй!!! — но Линь Шу улыбается, и Цзинъянь тоже, хотя и с некоторой болью.

В конце этих трех лет кадеты выпускаются и распределяются на свои первые корабли. Линь Чэнь удивленно моргает, когда видит, что и Цзинъянь, и Линь Шу оказались посланы служить в чине энсинов на USS «Жемчужину».

— Это неожиданно, — с подозрением смотрит он на Линь Шу. — Ты случайно не имеешь отношения к такому распределению?

Линь Шу улыбается ему, но не отвечает. Позже тем же днем он находит Цзинъяня.

— Пять лет в космосе, — говорит Цзинъянь. Они в каюте Цзинъяня, как обычно, и Линь Шу принес им выпить, чтобы отметить. Цзинъянь скривился, попробовав рисовое вино, которое он принес, но, к радости Линь Шу, не отказался от алкоголя в пользу воды. Сейчас его щеки заливает роскошный румянец, и Линь Шу не может отвести глаз, представляя его в командной золото-черной форме. Линь Шу сам получил свою форму всего несколько часов назад, и он никогда не представлял себе, что почувствует такой прилив облегчения, получив сверток золотой ткани со значком поверх, сияющим ярким обещанием свободы.

— Пять лет. Чтобы оставить это все позади, — Цзинъянь закрывает глаза. Линь Шу поворачивается к нему.

— Ты устал? — мягко спрашивает он.

— Как и ты, — говорит Цзинъянь, — по тем же причинам.

Его взгляд кажется томным, когда он смотрит на сяо Шу. Между ними натягивается что-то хрупкое и непрочное, что может порваться, если Линь Шу будет слишком напирать.

Линь Шу облизывает губы, глупо задумавшись, ел ли Цзинъянь сегодня орехи и стоит ли возможность поцеловать Цзинъяня того, что Линь Чэнь вколет ему лекарство от аллергии. А затем все мысли испаряются из его головы, когда Цзинъянь очень медленно наклоняется вперед. Его рука стискивает ворот Линь Шу.

Линь Шу ждет, не дыша. Цзинъянь смотрит. Неуверенно. Хрупко. Он борется с собой, со своими желаниями, и Линь Шу хочется накрыть его руку своей, сказать «мы хотим друг друга вот уже три года, позволь себе. Только на этот момент, позволь себе. Кто мы, что наши семьи сделали друг с другом — отпусти это все…»

К огромному разочарованию Линь Шу, Цзинъянь роняет свою руку. Он отворачивается, закрывает глаза. Линь Шу ждет еще несколько мгновений, но дыхание Цзинъяня выравнивается и смягчается во сне, и Линь Шу вздыхает. Он сторожит покой своего друга остаток ночи.

5.

Жар не возвращается. Сяо Шу плачет, пока не засыпает. Цзинъянь ждет, сидя по другую сторону двери, не видя ничего, пока не возвращается Мэн Чжи и не поднимает его на ноги, похлопав по спине. Цзинъянь позволяет ему, сознавая, что когда Мэн Чжи узнает правду, их дружба едва ли выживет. 

— Позаботься о нем, — тихо говорит он Мэн Чжи. Мэн Чжи сжимает его плечо.

— Обязательно, — обещает он, и только тогда Цзинъянь уходит, чтобы прояснить вопрос со своей матерью. Она в Большом Зале, обсуждает государственные вопросы со своими министрами, но при виде Цзинъяня тихо выходит.

— Сяо Шу проснулся, — говорит он. Он видит, как его мама вздохнула с облегчением, услышав это, и неожиданно вопрос, который он удерживал в себе уже месяц, вырывается наружу:

— Ты знала о планах принцессы Сюаньцзы? — требует он дрожащим голосом. Лицо королевы Цзинъи выглядит уставшим и измученным заботами. Цзинъянь чувствует, как внутри его скручивают вина и отчаяние, но он должен узнать правду. — Когда четвертая сестра убила тех чиновников, ты знала, что это лишь первый шаг в уничтожении армии маршала Линь?

— Я знала, что Сюаньцзи намерена уничтожить центральный управленческий аппарат Лян изнутри, — говорит она. — И для этого она нацелилась на самых сильных министров и маршалов императора. Маршал Линь Се входит... входил, — поправляется она, — в их число. Сюаньцзи посчитала, что мне — а значит, и тебе — слишком опасно знать детали ее плана. 

Цзинъянь старается не вздрогнуть. Она продолжает:

— Сюаньцзи собиралась рассказать тебе о своем плане, пока ты учился в Академии Звездного флота. Она хотела, чтобы ты стал ее агентом во Флоте, контролировал сеть хуаских глаз и ушей. В конце концов она пришла к выводу, что вовлекать тебя слишком опасно, особенно когда император приказал Управлению Сюаньцзин следить за тобой и твоими друзьями, — королева Цзинъи заметно колеблется, но добавляет: — Когда она обнаружила, что ты подружился с сяо Шу — с командующим Линь Шу, — она решила окончательно. 

— Она никогда не обсуждала это со мной, — кратко отвечает Цзинъянь. — Как и ты. 

“ _Она просто послала одного их своих шпионов и приказала мне доказать мою верность наихудшим образом_ ”. Его трясет, когда он отворачивается. Королева Цзинъи кладет руку ему на спину — жест, который раньше успокаивал его, но сейчас заставляет его отшатнуться. Она отступает.

— Сюаньцзи не знала, не приказал ли сяо Шу его отец или император подружиться с тобой и переманить тебя на их сторону, — тихо объясняет королева Цзинъи. — Она хотела поговорить с тобой об этом вскоре после того, как все началось. Как твоя мать, я хорошо тебя знала и не боялась, что ты можешь предать нас. Как королева, я хотела дать тебе шанс вывести командующего Линя из-под влияния Лян. Я знала, что ты помнил его как ребенка; ты бы сделал что угодно, чтобы спасти его. Я также подозревала, что он бы просто не поступил в Академию Звездного флота, если бы у него не было никаких сомнений насчет правления императора. И ты бы просто не подружился с ним — и не влюбился бы в него.

Цзинъянь не пытается отрицать. Он думает о сяо Шу, о котором он заботился в детстве и которого полюбил взрослым. Который потерял всех, кого он когда-либо любил, чье тело было разрушено местью за преступление, в котором он не участвовал.

“ _Что бы ты сделал, если бы знал? Если бы принцесса Сюаньцзи позволила тебе знать?_ ”

— Цзинъянь… — мягко произносит королева Цзинъи. Она берет его лицо в свои ладони, и неожиданно Цзинъянь снова маленький мальчик. Ему четыре года, и он не может спрятаться от творящегося вокруг ужаса. — Почему ты никогда не говорил мне?

Цзинъянь закрывает глаза и сглатывает комок в горле.

— Мы вместе учились. У нас были одни и те же занятия, в конце нас распределили на один корабль, а ты знаешь, как опасен космос. Он спас мне жизнь несколько раз. В некоторых случаях — дорогой ценой для себя, — он заставляет себя посмотреть матери в глаза. — Больше раз, чем я спасал его. Мой долг перед ним неоплатен.

“ _Он был моим другом, а я предал его_ ”.

— Сюаньцзи и ее сторонники скажут, что ни один потомок Линь Се никогда не сможет отплатить его долги, — говорит королева Цзинъи.

— Что ты предлагаешь мне делать, мама? — горько спрашивает Цзинъянь. Подавленность и горе делают его нрав вспыльчивым. Сяо Шу не заговоривал с ним с той ночи, как его температура спала, он лежал тихий и с остекленевшим взглядом в своей комнате, настолько неподвижный, что Цзинъяню приходится присматриваться к движению его грудной клетки, просто чтобы убедиться, что он все еще дышит. — Судить его за преступления его отца? Позволить, чтобы мстительная толпа разорвала его на кусочки? Ты заботилась о нем, когда он был младенцем, ты любила его…

Королева Цзинъи поднимает руку, и он умолкает, пристыженный.

— Я никогда не попрошу тебя казнить его, Цзинъянь, — мягко говорит она. — За спасение твоей жизни, как ты сказал, я тоже перед ним в неоплатном долгу, — Цзинъянь смотрит ей в глаза с надеждой. — Но я боюсь, что принцесса Сюаньцзи или леди Цинь сговорятся, чтобы надавить на тебя и заставить выбрать между сяо Шу и нашим народом.

Леди Цинь Баньжо. Протеже принцессы Сюаньяцзи, такая же безжалостная, как ее наставница. Цзинъянь выдыхает.

— Мне уже приходилось делать такой выбор, — говорит он. Он не продолжает: «Это стоило сяо Шу всего».

Королева Цзинъи сжимает его плечо:

— Оставь ее мне. А сейчас возвращайся к сяо Шу. Он нуждается в тебе, сейчас больше, чем когда-либо.

Когда он возвращается в комнату сяо Шу, Мэн Чжи останавливает его.

— _Ты_ , — он практически рычит, — все вы, — он в такой ярости, что едва может говорить. Чжанъин поднимает свой фазер, установленный на оглушение, но Цзинъянь взглядом просит его опустить оружие. Мэн Чжи трясущимся пальцем указывает на дверь комнаты сяо Шу.

— Принцесса Сюаньцзи сделала это с ним, — выплевывает он. — Она и этот Ся Цзян, оба — та убийца из Великой Юй, изображавшая моего сменщика — она была не из Великой Юй, не так ли? Она была хуаска.

Нет никакого смысла отрицать это, так что Цзинъянь соглашается:

— Да. Она была из Хунсю Чжао, группировки шпионов и убийц в Лян, управляемой моей тетей, — тихо говорит Цзинъянь. — Я не знал о ее задании, пока ее не поймали. Так что я должен был помочь ей сбежать, чтобы подозрения не пали на Хуа.

Мэн Чжи пристально смотрит на него. Он выглядит совершенно сломленным.

— Старшина Мэн, то что я сделал, нельзя простить. Особенно вам и сяо Шу, — говорит Цзинъянь, твердо и ровно. — Но, пожалуйста, поверь мне, когда я говорю, что делаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить его от принцессы Сюаньцзи. И я знаю, что ты не захочешь продолжать служить со мной, но я все равно прошу тебя остаться. Ради сяо Шу, не ради меня. Никому другому я не смогу доверить его безопасность так, как тебе.

Мэн Чжи выглядит так, словно хочет ударить его. Или закричать. Или заплакать. Вместо этого он разворачивается и уходит. Цзинъянь бросает взгляд на Чжанъина, и тот следует за Мэн Чжи. Цзинъянь выдыхает. Прижимает ладонь к сенсорному замку на комнате сяо Шу и открывает дверь.

Выжившие чияньцы поднимают головы и, как обычно, тревожно и подозрительно на него смотрят — но без явной ненависти. Ни сяо Шу, ни Мэн Чжи еще не сказали им, понимает Цзинъянь, потому что они гораздо менее охотно сотрудничали бы с хуасцами, если бы знали. Он собирает солдат и дает им фазеры, установленные на оглушение, но не убийство.

— ...почему вы вооружаете нас? — спрашивает опешивший Чжэнь Пин.

— Чтобы вы могли защитить командующего Линя, — отвечает Цзинъянь. — Королева Цзинъи не собирается вредить никому из вас, но я не могу сказать того же о принцессе Сюаньцзи или верных ей людях.

Чжэнь Пин бледнеет, но кивает и берет фазер.

— Почему нет? — сяо Шу не спит. Цзинъяню очень хочется взять его за руку. Обнять его и оберегать его.

— Просто на случай, если принцесса Сюаньцзи заподозрит, что ты здесь, — говорит он. — Она не может позволить себе шумиху по этому поводу — иначе она бы уже вытащила тебя на поверхность. Но она не выше того, чтобы приказать леди Цинь послать убийц без моего ведома.

— Как четвертая сестра? — остро взглядывает сяо Шу. Цзинъянь вздрагивает. Сяо Шу смеется, тихо и пусто. Он протягивает руку к Ли Гану, и после некоторых колебаний Ли Ган протягивает ему фазер. Цзинъянь наблюдает, как он изучает настройки, копается в них и понимает, что их нельзя изменить.

— Ты позволишь моим людям стрелять в своих? — спрашивает сяо Шу. Он звучит … сердито. Он не смотрит на Цзинъяня. — В Лян тебя бы за это казнили как изменника, принц ты или нет.

Цзинъянь не отвечает. Он просто садится рядом с сяо Шу. Через несколько мгновений тишины сяо Шу смотрит на своих людей. Они выходят без слов, Ли Ган колеблясь забирает фазер из протянутой руки сяо Шу и оглядывается на него прежде, чем выйти за дверь. Генерал Вэй Чжэн стоит у входа, но по кивку сяо Шу тоже выходит, закрывая за собой дверь.

После долгого молчания сяо Шу заговаривает:

— Почему ты привез меня сюда?

Цзинъянь выдыхает. Он думает, что стратег подобный Сюаньцзи смог бы ответить так, чтобы ничего не выдать, а его мама смогла бы уклониться от прямого ответа так, чтобы собеседник сам придумал удовлетворяющий его ответ. Но Цзинъянь не то и не другое, так что он решает сказать просто правду:

— Я не мог позволить тебе умереть, — шепчет он. Ему хочется легко коснуться лица сяо Шу, стереть слезы, которые текут по его впалым щекам, когда он наконец смотрит на Цзинъяня.

— Скоро вернется Линь Чэнь, — тихо говорит Цзинъянь. — Он заберет тебя на Ланъя. Там ты найдешь укрытие. Безопасность.

Сяо Шу медленно качает головой.

— Я никогда не буду в безопасности, — говорит сяо Шу, уныние в каждом слове. — Император не остановится, пока все солдаты армии Чиянь не будут мертвы. Пока он не поверит, что его трон в безопасности. А если его сменит Ся Цзян… — его пальцы скручивают край его рукава. Цзинъянь медленно протягивает руку, ожидая отпора. Но через мгновения сяо Шу отпускает рукав и позволяет Цзинъяню взять свою истончившуюся ладонь.

— Знаешь, как я оказался на том же корабле, что и ты? — спрашивает сяо Шу. Кажется, что его живые, выразительные глаза теперь навсегда подсвечены бушующим внутри него пламенем. — Потому что я попросил, чтобы меня распределили на тот же корабль, что и тебя. Я не хотел рисковать, опасаясь, что император может попытаться уничтожить «Жемчужину», пока ты на ней.

— Сяо Шу… — слова покидают его. Сяо Шу смотрит на него, и Цзинъянь видит, как его стены рушатся. Слышит те слова, что он не произносит вслух:

“ _Я любил тебя, а ты меня предал_ ”.

— Иди сюда, — слабым голосом просит сяо Шу. — Мне нужны твои объятия.

Сердце Цзинъяня радостно подскакивает и разбивается в одно и то же время, он подчиняется, беря легкий вес сяо Шу в свои руки, чувствуя, как его затапливает ужасом от того, насколько сяо Шу легок, как холодна его кожа. Сяо Шу цепляется за него и утыкается лицом в грудь, заливая его рубашку слезами.

***

Начинается их пятилетняя миссия.

Ни Цзинъянь, ни Линь Шу не говорят о той ночи. Линь Шу все еще чувствует призрачное касание Цзинъяня и иногда ловит его на том, что тот смотрит на него, но Цзинъянь отводит взгляд, как только понимает, что Линь Шу заметил его.

Одна часть Линь Шу хочет схватить его за плечи. Хочет крикнуть Цзинъяню: «Позволь себе, это все осталось позади, в скольких-то там тысячах световых лет! Хватит сражаться с тенями прошлого, я же тут прямо перед тобой, я хочу быть частью твоего будущего».

Но другая часть его, та, что родилась, когда Линь Чэнь заставил его увидеть правду, сдерживает его. “ _Он придет к тебе, когда созреет для этого, и ты не должен, ты не можешь заставить его. У тебя нет права заставить его выбирать между тобой и своим народом_ ”. 

Линь Чэнь служит на «Жемчужине» офицером по медицине, а Мэн Чжи тренируется на звание старшины. Если они замечают напряжение между Цзинъянем и Линь Шу, то Линь Чэнь очень осторожно ничего не говорит и пинает Мэн Чжи, когда тот начинает задавать слишком много вопросов. 

— Так что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает он однажды, когда они не на службе. У Линь Чэня есть кувшин рисового вина, и Линь Шу вздыхает и выхватывает напиток прямо из-под его носа.

— ...Отвлеку себя? — говорит Линь Шу. — Я влюблен в него уже три года. Я могу продержаться еще?

Глаза Линь Чэня непривычно серьезны.

— Я имею в виду, после. Когда вы будете вместе. И когда закончится эта миссия. Сяо Шу, ни один из вас не сможет отправиться мотаться по галактике всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Ему нужно найти новую планету, где сможет поселиться его народ. А _тебе_ придется вернуться в Лян и возглавить армию твоего отца.

— Я пересеку этот мост, когда дойду до него, Линь Чэнь, — кратко отвечает он. — Насколько я знаю, все уже кончено.

Линь Чэнь хмыкает.

— Готов побиться об заклад всей медью в моем организме, что твои проблемы только начинаются, — усмехается он. Линь Шу в отместку осушает остаток вина, и Линь Чэнь выставляет его из медотсека. Линь Шу достаточно пьян, чтобы ему казалось, что его разум дрейфует, и он не замечает высокую фигуру Цзинъяня прямо перед ним, пока почти не врезается в него. 

— Сяо Шу, — глаза Линь Шу фокусируются и видят хмурящегося Цзинъяня, расплывчатое золото-черное пятно. — Ты что, пьян?

— Я не на службе, — бормочет он. Цзинъянь вздыхает.

— А что если случится чрезвычайная ситуация, а ты слишком нетрезв, чтобы двигаться? — с негодованием говорит он. Линь Шу не успевает возразить, как Цзинъянь подхватывает его на руки как невесту, Линь Шу возмущенно вскрикивает:

— Хуа Цзинъянь! Поставь меня! — он не видит лица Цзинъяня, но слышит его задорную улыбку.

— Ты предпочтешь рискнуть взысканием, если лейтенант Гао увидит тебя таким?

Линь Шу бурчит, но отступает. К тому же, приятно, когда тебя так носят. Цзинъянь пахнет мылом и собой, и Линь Шу вздыхает и утыкается носом в его шею. Он чувствует, как Цзинъянь сглатывает, чувствует его каждый вдох и выдох.

Он задремывает и приходит в себя, только когда слышит щелчок двери и чувствует, как его устраивают на мягкой кровати. Он чувствует, что Цзинъянь отодвигается и распахивает глаза, отчаянно пытаясь его схватить.

— Останься. Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — бормочет он, ухватившись как осьминог за, судя по всему, талию Цзинъяня. Цзинъянь со смешком выдыхает.

— Конечно, я остаюсь. Это моя комната. И я хочу достать тебе зубную щетку, иначе ты проснешься с хриплым горлом…

Линь Шу упрямо усиливает свою хватку.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — ноет он и слышит, как Цзинъянь вздыхает, чувствует волну победного ликования, когда тот сдается.

— Хорошо, — говорит Цзинъянь. — Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

К восторгу Линь Шу, он ложится рядом, аккуратно накрывая их обоих одеялом, и — после некоторых колебаний — притягивает Линь Шу к себе. Линь Шу счастливо прижимается ближе. Ему кажется, что он чувствует, как Цзинъянь убирает ему волосы с лица и целует его в лоб, прежде чем провалиться обратно в сон.

Когда на следующее утро он просыпается с ободранным горлом, на тумбочке стоит поднос с зубной щеткой и пастой и еще теплой чашкой соленой воды. Самого Цзинъяня нет, и Линь Шу старается не обижаться, пока заталкивает в себя еду и спешит на смену. Взгляд Цзинъяня смягчается, когда он видит Линь Шу, но он отворачивается, чтобы выслушать распоряжения офицера по коммуникациям. Линь Шу заживает его в угол, когда он покидает мостик.

— Сяо Шу… — прежде чем Цзинъянь может закончить свои слова какой-нибудь глупостью, Линь Шу обнимает его лицо ладонями и целует. Цзинъянь замирает, ошарашенный. Линь Шу отпускает его, затем притягивает ближе. 

— Встретимся в моей каюте после конца смены, — выдыхает Линь Шу ему на ухо, наблюдая, как румянец заливает шею Цзинъяня и поднимается на щеки от его близости. — Не ешь орехов. Если ты не придешь ко мне, я приду за тобой, — он не оглядывается, когда отворачивается от Цзинъяня, хотя каждая клеточка тела зовет его обратно.

Каким-то образом он протягивает этот день как в тумане. Когда смена наконец заканчивается, он едва успевает открыть свою дверь, как Цзинъянь толкает ее, заталкивает его внутрь и закрывает дверь, а затем прижимает его к стене. Целует его до того, как Линь Шу успевает произнести хоть что-то, и Линь Шу просто тает. Он открывает рот, его сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, и Цзинъянь проскальзывает языком внутрь. Пробует его так тщательно, как это только возможно.

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты помнишь, что у меня аллергия на орехи, — подтрунивает Линь Шу, когда они прерываются глотнуть воздуха. Цзинъянь хмыкает и снова целует Линь Шу так, что у того голова идет кругом.

— Я перестал есть орехи два года назад. Не хотел рисковать, вдруг тебе приспичит поцеловать меня.

Линь Шу смеется, чувствуя, как Цзинъянь нетерпеливо стягивает с них одежду. Линь Шу помогает ему стянуть его форменку через голову, водя ладонями по равнине груди Цзинъяня и его спине. 

— Это довольно самоуверенно, ты не считаешь? — дразнится Линь Шу, касаясь его везде, он затрагивает горошины сосков Цзинъяня, и его сердце трепещет, когда тот стонет. Глаза Цзинъяня сверкают, когда он буквально толкает Линь Шу на кровать и садится ему на бедра. От его голодного жаждущего взгляда сердце Линь Шу ускоряется, а в паху тяжелеет.

— Не когда ты ясно дал понять, как ты меня хочешь, сразу в день нашего знакомства, — Цзинъянь склоняется, щекочет дыханием место, где шея переходит в плечо. А затем резко бросается вперед и кусает — и Линь Шу кричит, вскидываясь, благодаря всех богов за шумонепроницаемые перегородки. Его член уже почти полностью встал, когда Цзинъянь стягивает сначала его брюки, потом свои.

Линь Шу бесстыдно разводит ноги, чувствуя волну удовлетворения, услышав, как Цзинъянь поперхнулся вдохом. Цзинъянь громко сглатывает и склоняется. Их члены соприкасаются, и Цзинъянь ругается, когда сяо Шу ахает.

— Скажи, как ты хочешь, — шепчет Цзинъянь, накрывая собой Линь Шу. Тот глотает и поднимает руку, впутывая ее Цзинъяню в волосы на затылке.

— Хочу тебя внутри, — говорит Линь Шу. — Цзинъянь — ах...

Цзинъянь тянется к прикроватной тумбочке. Там банка смазки, которой, уверен Линь Шу, еще не было прошлой ночью, и он весь дрожит внутри, когда Цзинъянь выдавливает приличное количество на ладонь, смазывая руку — и свой вставший член — так тщательно, как возможно. Он сглатывает и тянется вниз, Линь Шу вздыхает, когда чувствует скользкие пальцы на своей дырке.

Цзинъянь раскрывает его утонченно медленно и аккуратно. Линь Шу тяжело дышит от растяжения, когда пальцы Цзинъяня проникают внутрь, но Цзинъянь целует его в висок, и он расслабляется, поддается. Цзинъянь смакует каждую секунду, проскальзывая внутрь сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя и тремя. Он заботится, чтобы не причинить Линь Шу боли, пока Линь Шу не начинает извиваться, сжимаясь на его пальцах от нетерпения. Цзинъянь низко смеется, и от этого звука рот Линь Шу наполняется слюной.

— Готов?

Линь Шу может только кивнуть, резко вдыхая, когда Цзинъянь извлекает свои пальцы и направляет свой член в его дырку. Линь Шу стонет, когда чувствует, как головка члена проникает внутрь, а когда Цзинъянь гладко всаживает ему одним движением, то все мысли вылетают из его головы.

Цзинъянь водит носом по его щекам, шее. Линь Шу несколько раз моргает, его глаза щиплет, и Цзинъянь ждет. Терпеливо нежно ждет, пока Линь Шу не кивает. Он начинает двигаться, всерьез трахая Линь Шу, и мыслительные способности Линь Шу отрубает. Все, что он чувствует — это Цзинъянь внутри, снова и снова наполняя его. Их горячие тела прижимаются друг к другу, Линь Шу касается Цзинъяня повсюду, куда дотягивается. Гладит его спину, его задницу, вскидываясь навстречу и подмахивая. Взгляд Цзинъяня горит от похоти, но так мягок, когда он склоняется, чтобы снова и снова поцеловать Линь Шу. Трахая его все быстрее и быстрее, пока единственное, что сознает Линь Шу, это тело Цзинъяня вокруг себя. Жар его кожи, и его поцелуи, и их смешавшийся пот, и ноги Линь Шу крепко обхватывают талию Цзинъяня, а ногти вонзаются в плечи, когда Цзинъянь последний раз всаживает ему, и от ощущения горячей волны внутри Линь Шу взрывается.

Цзинъянь оседает на него, тяжело дыша. Проходит вечность, прежде чем Линь Шу может сосредоточиться и расслабить свою хватку на Цзинъяне. Цзинъянь выходит из него, за ним вытекает струйка спермы. Прежде чем он может подняться и отойти за полотенцем, Линь Шу обхватывает его руками, притягивая к груди. 

— Не смей, — бормочет он. Цзинъянь расслабляется, и Линь Шу видит, как он улыбается, натягивая на них одеяло.

Они сплетаются друг с другом. Держатся за руки, ладонь к ладони. Цзинъянь улыбается, когда Линь Шу целует уголок его губ. Но сожаление блестит в его глазах, когда он берет Линь Шу за запястье:

— Никто не должен знать. Император. За мной следят. Хотя ты любезно скинул их с моего следа во время наших трех лет в Академии, — Цзинъянь слегка улыбается, гладя костяшками пальцев потную щеку Линь Шу. — Я боюсь того, что он может с тобой сделать, если узнает о нас, — он снова нежно целует Линь Шу, и Линь Шу запутывает свои пальцы в его волосах.

— Я понимаю, — шепчет Линь Шу ему в губы. — Все хорошо. Я просто хочу быть с тобой.

Перед ними целая галактика и пять лет впереди. У них все будет хорошо.

6.

Сяо Шу слишком слаб, чтобы стоять. Его ноги подламываются, когда он пытается перенести на них свой вес. Только то, что Цзинъянь ловит его, спасает его от того, чтобы разбить вдребезги свои руки-ноги о каменный пол, и у сяо Шу, уже вымотанного этой простой попыткой, нет сил на другую, и даже одеяло кажется слишком тяжелым, чтобы он мог стянуть его с себя.

Он спит остаток дня, благословенно без кошмаров, а Цзинъянь присматривает за ним. Однако на что у него хватает сил, так это на выковыривание информации. 

— У Хунсю Чжао есть своя фракция здесь, при дворе твоей матери? — спрашивает сяо Шу у Цзинъяня. Цзинъянь колеблется, прежде чем ответить. Это только четвертый день с тех пор, как сяо Шу проснулся.

— У моей тети есть свои сторонники, но они также хорошо работают и с моей мамой, — это все, что отвечает Цзинъянь. — Как ты узнал о Хунсю Чжао?

Сяо Шу пожимает плечами. Он уставился в потолок, а в руке сжимает свой браслет армии Чиянь. Выражение его лица спокойно, но сжимающие браслет пальцы побелели. Он попросил вернуть его вскоре после пробуждения. С тех пор Цзинъянь не видел, чтобы он выпускал браслет из рук.

— Я два года пытался выяснить, откуда у Ся Цзяна частная армия убийц, и нашел несколько интересных ответов, — говорит он. — Мы обнаружили бумажный след. Служебные записки, официальные сообщения, письма, предположительно от моего отца и принца Ци различным опозоренным чиновникам Лян. И все их обнаружило Управление Сюаньцзин, когда Ся Цзян по приказу императора выкорчевывал коррумпированных чиновников из лянского двора. Вот только ни мой отец, ни принц Ци никогда не посылали ни одно из них, — сяо Шу взглядывает на Цзинъяня. — Принцесса Сюаньцзи хорошо спрятала свои следы. Конечно, у нее была помощь.

— Мне жаль, — все, что может сказать Цзинъянь. А что еще тут можно сказать? Сяо Шу смеется. Горьким усталым смехом, и он останавливает себя до того, как у него заканчивается дыхание. Цзинъянь вспоминает тот вечер в Мемориальном зале. Каким юным выглядел сяо Шу, когда впервые сказал ему эти слова.

— Вот поэтому Сюаньцзи тебе не доверяет, — говорит сяо Шу. — Иди сюда, — он хлопает по краю кровати, и Цзинъянь осторожно садится. Сяо Шу не смотрит на него, но продолжает глядеть в потолок.

— Вам нельзя доверять Ся Цзяну, — наконец говорит он. — Его помощь стоит дорого. Сейчас Сюаньцзи полезна ему, но вообрази, если интересы НовоХуа будут противоречить его выгоде, — его глаза смыкаются, но он видимым усилием воли раскрывает их.

— Королева Цзинъи еще не назначила своего наследника?

Цзинъянь не отвечает. Но сяо Шу продолжает все равно. Его хилая рука шарит по постели вокруг, пока Цзинъянь не переплетает их пальцы.

— Ей нужно это сделать, и поскорее, — голос сяо Шу слаб от утомления, но он заставляет себя продолжить: — Императору нужно будет доказать, что военная мощь Лян все еще опасна для соперников империи. НовоХуа — самая удобная цель для этого, — он слабо сжимает пальцы Цзинъяня. — Когда она попросит тебя в следующий раз, тебе стоит согласиться. Зная тебя, я догадываюсь, что ты наверняка отказывался. Это единственная причина, по которой тебе не присвоили титул наследного принца, когда ты очевидно самый достойный кандидат.

И снова Цзинъянь молчит, и сяо Шу задремывает, все еще цепляясь за его руку.

Предсказания сяо Шу сбываются, когда с Ланъя возвращается Линь Чэнь.

— Я как раз рассказывал сяо Шу последние новости, — говорит он легким, но каким-то подчеркнутым тоном, оборачиваясь к входящему Цзинъяню, уже стягивая перчатки. Сяо Шу сидит, прислонившись к подушкам, и бегло просматривает пад. — В Федерации запахло жареным.

Мэн Чжи тяжело смотрит на Цзинъяня поверх головы Линь Чэня, но молчит.

— Мне потребовалась вечность, чтобы уехать с Ланъя, столько запросов поступало. Затем мне пришлось объяснять все, что мы видели, моему отцу, иначе он не разрешил бы мне увезти половину нашей редчайшей коллекции трав. Это вправду была очень неприятная беседа, чем меньше о ней говорить, тем лучше. Эмоции… — он хмурится, когда мягко прижимает пальцы ко лбу сяо Шу, но через несколько мгновений складка на его лбу слегка разглаживается, — ...остаются самыми раздражающими своей непредсказуемостью вещами, с которыми я сталкивался в любой расе, которую мне доводилось лечить, — он с намеком смотрит на Цзинъяня, когда убирает руку и натягивает обратно перчатку. Цзинъянь не отвечает.

Сяо Шу меняет тему:

— Что командование Звездного Флота сказало по поводу резни? — спрашивает он.

Линь Чэнь пожимает плечами. 

— О, обычные порицания без какой-либо конкретики, чтобы им не пришлось ничего по этому поводу предпринимать. Они, конечно, погрозят Лян торговыми санкциями, но учитывая, что производство большинства их миров находится именно там, могут ли они сделать что-то действительно из ряда вон выходящее? — он с интересом изучает флакон капельницы, из которой коктейль противоядий течет в вены сяо Шу.

— Работа твоей матери достойна похвалы, Цзинъянь. Я обязательно должен с ней поговорить.

“ _Мне нужно поговорить с вами двумя без свидетелей_ ”. Взгляд сяо Шу задерживается на них двоих, когда они разворачиваются к выходу. Мэн Чжи смотрит на него исподлобья из-за спины Линь Чэня, но затем удивленно хмурится, когда Цзинъянь целует сяо Шу в лоб. Сяо Шу вздыхает и тянется к нему, преждем чем отпускает.

— Он простил тебя, — говорит Линь Чэнь без вступления, когда они остаются одни в коридоре около дверей в комнату сяо Шу. — Учитывая, что от всей этой некрасивой истории несет Хунсю Чжао, это не похоже на него. Если только он не планирует ударить тебе в спину. Что тоже очень не похоже на сяо Шу, но времена меняются.

— Что ты хотел сказать мне, Линь Чэнь? — спрашивает Цзинъянь. Линь Чэнь сужает глаза.

— Я не хотел говорить это в присутствии сяо Шу, потому что это относится к системе безопасности Хуа, и никто не знает, что он может сделать в своем текущем эмоциональном состоянии, — напряженно говорит Линь Чэнь. — Хотя он наверняка и так догадается, о чем ты попросил меня не говорить ему, — он тяжело смотрит на Цзинъяня, затем тяжко вздыхает. — Всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы мы действительно работали на тех, кто больше предложит, в соответствии с нашим слоганом, а не в соответствии с неудобными принципами моего отца, которые он, к еще большему неудобству, передал мне, — он вытаскивает второй пад. — Сразу после бойни я получил сообщение от маршала Линя, — говорит Линь Чэнь. — Автоматическое, словно он ожидал чего-то подобного. Я попытался хакнуть его коммуникатор потом, но он уже был отформатирован. Как и коммуникатор сяо Шу, — он передает пад Цзинъяню. Читая, Цзинъянь хмурится. Это были сообщения от Линь Се принцу Ци. И от принца Ци нескольким его доверенным министрам.

— Список имен, — говорит Линь Чэнь. — Я их проверил, это имена рабынь, служанок, наложниц, матерей, жен. Маршал Линь утверждал, что это сеть хуаских шпионов, которую он и сяо Шу смогли раскопать всего несколько месяцев назад и которая тесно сотрудничает с Ся Цзяном, чтобы водить императора вокруг пальца. Цитирую: «Само ее существование — достаточный повод, чтобы начать военные действия против НовоХуа».

Цзинъянь холодеет, когда читает это.

— Я не очень понимаю, почему он послал это моему отцу — они не общались более десяти лет. Вдобавок к этому, есть закодированное сообщение, которое ему удалось перехватить. От сяо Шу тебе, — сообщает Линь Чэнь. — Я дам тебе прочитать.

Цзинъянь читает сообщение и чувствует, как его сердце цепенеет.

_«Цзинъянь. Лян готовится к захвату НовоХуа._ _Он_ _обнаружил шпионскую сеть твоей тети и собирается использовать ее как повод для нападения сразу после того, как мы разрешим пограничный конфликт с Великой Юй._

__

_Некоторые из представителей Федерации в курсе и рады подтолкнуть НовоХуа под летящий метеор. Я сбегу, как только вернусь с Мэйлин. Ты был прав. Я не могу быть причастным к такому. Опять погибнут миллионы._

__

_Мне жаль. Мне кажется, я вечно повторяю тебе эти слова._

__

_Скоро увидимся»_.

— Я никогда не получал этого, — онемевшими губами говорит Цзинъянь. Ему отвечает хриплый женский голос:

— Потому что маршал Линь предотвратил отправку этого сообщения.

Линь Чэнь резко разворачивается назад, навстречу молодой женщине в красных одеждах, с глазами, подведенными тем же цветом. Позади нее стоит худенькая женщина под темным капюшоном. Когда она откидывает его, Цзинъянь видит лицо, напоминающее лицо его матери, но гораздо бледнее, с темными тенями под глазами и горьким злым светом во взгляде.

— Леди Цинь Баньжо, — Линь Чэнь уважительно кланяется, но его губы искривляются в очевидной неприязни. — Принцесса Хуа Сюаньцзи.

Глаза Цинь Баньжо сверкают в ответ на проявленное им неуважение, прежде чем она переводит взгляд на Цзинъяня.

— Принц Цзинъянь, — говорит она, — принцесса Сюаньцзи желает видеть пленника.

Ледяной комок образуется в желудке Цзинъяня, и он почти не слышит остальных слов Цинь Баньжо:

— Я уже уведомила ее о его присутствии на нашей планете, чего не сделали ни вы, ни королева Цзинъи. Она вас ожидает.

***

Они хранят свои отношения в тайне от остальной команды «Жемчужины» за исключением Линь Чэня и Мэн Чжи. Они оба очень осторожны и не позволяют своим взглядам слишком долго задерживаться друг на друге, а своим рукам соприкасаться. Те члены экипажа, которые ждали драки или хотя бы ярого соперничества, разочарованы. Они двое работают сообща гладко, без конфликтов и быстро поднимаются по служебной лестнице.

Но как бы они ни были счастливы вместе, наивная вера Линь Шу, что прошлое осталось позади хотя бы частично, разбита немыми кошмарами, мучающими Цзинъяня. Цзинъянь упорно отмалчивался в первый раз, когда это случилось, просто покачав головой и свернувшись клубком в объятиях Линь Шу. Он продолжал молчать и во все следующие разы, снова и снова, отмалчиваясь, как бы мягко Линь Шу ни уговаривал и ни упрашивал его ответить. А затем случился Талос IV.

«Жемчужина» получила сигнал бедствия от корабля, потерпевшего там крушение более десяти лет назад, и Цзинъянь был в группе высадки, направленной на поиски выживших. Они не возвращаются. Линь Шу транспортируется вниз на планету до того, как его успевают остановить, и тут же попадает в плен к ее обитателям.

Он обнаруживает себя в иллюзорной клетке. Цзинъянь с ним. И Цзинъяня… его наказывают.

Он стоит неподвижно посередине вроде бы платформы с отсутствующим выражением лица. Линь Шу аккуратно тянет вперед руку, понимая, что резко касаться его сейчас — это очень, очень плохая идея.

— Цзинъянь?

Цзинъянь моргает, и Линь Шу не успевает даже закричать, как оказывается втянут в кошмар наяву.

_Кровь. Цзинъянь видит, как она вытекает из губ королевы Линлун, когда лянские солдаты тащат ее и Цзинхуаня из их комнат во дворце, который Линь Шу опознает как императорский дворец в Цзиньлине. Сердце Линь Шу замирает, когда он видит красную форму Чиянь, видит своего отца в маршальском шлеме, видит, как королева Линлун сплевывает ему кровью под ноги, видит, как он бесстрастно наблюдает за тем, как их_ _уволакивают_ _прочь._

__

_Хотя Цзинъянь был в той же комнате, его не обнаруживают. Он спрятался, служанка-хуаска зажимает ему рот рукой, удерживает его, не заботясь, что от ее хватки у него останутся синяки._

__

_Сцена сменяется. Служанка держит Цзинъяня на руках, спеша по коридорам дворца к женщине, в которой Линь Шу опознает королеву Цзинъи — тогда еще наложницу Цзин — сестру Линлун и нынешнюю королеву Хуа. Цзинъи прижимает Цзинъяня к себе и бежит с ним и служанкой в космопорт. Линь Шу видит, как лянские силы настигают их, видит, как служанка позволяет поймать себя, пока Цзинъянь с матерью едва успевают_ _взобраться_ _на корабль._

__

_Выпущенная лянским кораблем ракета попадает им в борт, едва не отклонив их от курса, но каким-то чудом они ухитряются перейти на варп. Цзинъянь сидит на коленях у королевы Цзинъи, и она напевает ему, пока он рыдает. Холод космоса вызывает у него дрожь, и она укутывает его в свой плащ._

__

_Окружающая обстановка снова меняется. Глаза Цзинъяня широко распахнуты, когда они прибывают на плодородную зеленую планету. Но поверхность планеты_ _усеяна_ _шрамами разбомбленных городов, когда-то высоченные горы все изрыты рудниками, коралловые рифы уничтожены и превращены в военные базы, океаны лишены жизни. Но дворец все еще стоит, лянские военные силы изгнаны оттуда. Линь Шу холодеет, когда видит обрывки флага армии Чиянь под ногами. Солдаты-хуасцы стоят на страже у ворот дворца, мрачные и молчаливые, на них черная в знак траура форма._

__

_Цзинъянь_ _оглядывается_ _с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами. Его мама берет его на руки, а затем пронзительный голос_ _выкрикает_ _ее имя, и молодая женщина, которая может быть только принцессой Сюаньцзи, младшей сестрой Линлун и Цзинъи, бежит к ним. Она тоже одета в черное, ее глаза_ _покраснели и, к удивлению Линь Шу, они такой же формы_ _и цвета, как и глаза Цзинъяня. Наложница Цзин раскрывает руки ей навстречу, и она влетает в объятия, всхлипывая, и по щекам_ _обеих_ _текут слезы горя._

__

_Это был единственный момент, когда они могли позволить себе горевать. Наложница Цзин коронована Королевой Хуа в поспешной церемонии. Цзинъянь наблюдает, как его мама опускается на колени в храме, склоняясь перед духами мертвых, прежде чем жрица возлагает на ее голову тяжелую золотую корону. Сразу после этого проходят похороны королевы Линлун и ее сына. Пустой гроб похоронен в зале их предков._

__

_Сцена снова сменяется. Колонна света взрезает пространство с неба вниз, протыкая землю, рассекая ядро планеты. Земля дрожит и начинает раскалываться на части. Объявляется всепланетная эвакуация. Королева Цзинъи, понимает Линь Шу, ожидала это. Она потратила те немногие выделенные ей дни, чтобы спасти как можно больше людей. Цзинъянь замер в ужасе, земля под ним крошится за доли секунды до того, как их с матерью материализуют на борт ожидающего корабля. Принцессы Сюаньцзи нигде нет._

__

_У этого корабля есть иллюминаторы. Рулевой несется прочь от радиуса поражения взрывной волной, но пассажиры все равно видят, как их планета саморазрушается и взрывается с такой силой, что стекла иллюминаторов идут трещинами. Королева Цзинъи падает на колени, увидев это, но больше всего Цзинъяню запомнилась, судя по всему, тишина. Полная безнадежности тишина, которая окутывает корабль, когда взрывная волна спадает, и все, что осталось от_ _Хуа — это тусклое_ _неестественное свечение посреди безбрежной пустоты космоса._

— Сяо Шу! — Линь Шу грубо выдернут обратно в настоящее криком Мэн Чжи. Цзинъянь покачнулся, и Линь Шу подхватывает его, подпирая, и почти несет его на себе из помещения. Линь Чэнь приставил фазер к черепу талосианца, похитевшего их, и после жарких дебатов талосианцы осознают, что нет, пожалуй захватывать и порабощать их для своего зверинца не самая лучшая идея, и отпускают их.

Они улетают так быстро, как могут. Но Линь Шу едва ощущает движение корабля. Он наблюдает за Цзинъянем, бледным и с пустыми глазами, с дрожащими руками, но его выражение лица не выдает ничего, пока Линь Чэнь осматривает его в медотсеке, воздерживаясь от прямого касания после учиненного талосианцами телепатического насилия.

— Нет никаких долгосрочных физических травм, — негромко говорит Линь Чэнь. — Психологических же…

— Я в порядке, — отрубает Цзинъянь. — Я буду в своей каюте.

Он выходит, и Линь Шу даже не нужен брошенный на него взгляд Линь Чэня, чтобы последовать за ним.

— Я назначаю тебе постельный режим на три дня просто на всякий случай! — кричит им вслед Линь Чэнь. Двери закрываются до того, как Линь Шу успевает ответить вместо Цзинъяня. Цзинъянь не смотрит на него все то время, что они идут к его каюте. Линь Шу едва успевает войти до того, как дверь захлопывается, и Цзинъянь выглядит так, словно хочет выставить его, но в итоге молчит. Его руки все еще дрожат. Сильно колеблясь, Линь Шу тянет к нему руку. Берет его ладони в свои, массируя запястья Цзинъяня, пока дрожь не проходит, а дыхание не успокаивается.

“ _Твой отец отдал приказ,_ — сказал ему Линь Чэнь десять лет назад. — _Идея принадлежала императору, но воплотил ее маршал Линь Се. Маршал Линь Се также несет ответственность за покорение Хуа в первую очередь. Кровь более чем восьми миллиардов душ на руках их обоих_ ”. И Линь Шу хочется закричать через океан времени, что _это не его вина_ , но выражение лица Цзинъяня заставляет этот голос умолкнуть.

Слезы струятся по лицу Цзинъяня. Его глаза пусты, и Линь Шу знает, что скорее всего он совсем не видит его.

— Ты похож на него, — внезапно говорит Цзинъянь. — На твоего отца. Я только сегодня понял, насколько.

Линь Шу удерживается от того, чтобы передернуться. Очень осторожно он вытирает слезы с лица Цзинъяня своим рукавом. Цзинъянь закрывает глаза, сглатывает, но не противится ему.

— Очень долго я не помнил, как он выглядел, — говорит Цзинъянь. — Я не помнил большие куски моего детства. Только как мама держала меня, когда мы бежали с Лян, и разрушение Хуа. Большая часть воспоминаний постепенно вернулась после того, как мне исполнилось двенадцать.

— Мне жаль, — слабо говорит Линь Шу. Цзинъянь делает глубокий вдох, затем еще один.

— Не нужно, — наконец говорит Цзинъянь. Его голос дрожит. — Ты совсем не такой, как он.

Он обхватывает запястье Линь Шу, и слезы жгут глаза Линь Шу, когда Цзинъянь притягивает его к себе, крепко прижимая.

7.

Сяо Шу садится, когда Цзинъянь возвращается в его комнату, а за ним следует принцесса Сюаньцзи. Он не удивляется ее присутствию. Линь Чэнь и Цинь Баньжо заходят сразу за ними, и Цзинъянь замечает, что его рука лежит на рукояти фазера, который он прячет в длинном рукаве.

— Помощница твоей матери — шпионка, — взглянув на Цзинъяня, говорит сяо Шу, затем переводит взгляд на принцессу Сюаньцзи. — Самая младшая. Сяо Синь, девчонка, которая болтала с Ли Ганом и Чжэнь Пином. Твоя мама, на самом деле, догадалась еще несколько дней назад, но я убедил ее не отсылать девушку. Я хотел встретиться с твоей тетей.

Несмотря на то, как спокойно он говорит, его плечи напряжены, дрожат от явного усилия, необходимого ему, чтобы сидеть настолько прямо, насколько он только может. Он выглядит готовым порвать ее на кусочки, и не смотрит на Цзинъяня, когда тот подходит и встает рядом с ним. Принцесса Сюаньцзи провожает своего племянника холодным взглядом.

— Не беспокойтесь, принц Цзин. У меня нет намерений убить его. Мне нет в этом выгоды, — она передает Цзинъяню пад. — Я только хочу, чтобы вы решили, действительно ли род Линь стоит того, чтобы его спасали.

Цзинъянь просматривает файлы, которые она открыла ему, и видит планы, подготовленные лянскими военными силами. Армией Чиянь.

— Я полагаю, молодой мастер Линь Чэнь уже показал вам сообщения, которые маршал Линь Се послал прину Ци? — принцесса Сюаньцзи переводит взгляд на сяо Шу. — Это было далеко не все, потому что даже принц Цзинъюй не одобрил бы планы маршала Линь во всей их полноте, если бы он знал.

Сяо Шу вздрагивает. Цзинъянь кладет руку ему на плечо, и сяо Шу чуть-чуть расслабляется.

— Тетя…

— Маршал Линь Се планировал начать войну с Федерацией, — говорит принцесса Сюаньцзи. — Используя нас как козлов отпущения. Это необходимо, ведь Сяо Сюань все больше теряет популярность с каждым днем из-за своих многочисленных глупостей и ошибок. Им нужно что-то, на что можно отвлечь свой народ, чтобы они не задумались о революции. НовоХуа — легкая мишень, ведь мы поселились здесь всего год назад, — она делает паузу, чтобы восстановить дыхание. — Маршал Линь Се и его сторонники планировали объявить хуаский народ террористами и распространить сведения, что Федерация стоит за нашими действиями, манипулируя и тобой, и старшей сестрой, — продолжает принцесса Сюаньцзи. — Они бы захватили НовоХуа с полного одобрения нескольких старших офицеров Звездного флота. Тех, кому очень выгодна война.

Цзинъянь опускает пад.

— Сяо Шу попытался остановить их, — тихо говорит Цзинъянь. — Он собирался сбежать.

Сяо Шу пораженно смотрит на него, и Цзинъянь мягко сжимает его плечо. Принцесса Сюаньцзи переводит взгляд на него.

— Да, молодой командующий протестовал, когда узнал об этих планах, но маршал Линь смог отговорить его от того, чтобы предупредить тебя. В войне между Лян и Федерацией, даже Лян придется тяжело без элемента внезапности. И в конце молодой командующий все же выбрал свою империю.

— Он выбрал свой народ, — резко говорит Цзинъянь. — Так же, как поступили я и ты.

Глаза принцессы Сюаньцзы вспыхивают. У сяо Шу пустующее выражение лица, какое бывает у него перед тем, как он погружается в какое-нибудь кошмарное воспоминание. Цзинъянь ласково обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Его кожа ледяная. Спустя какое-то время сяо Шу сглатывает и обхватывает запястья Цзинъяня своими скелетопобными пальцами, словно присутствие Цзинъяня — единственная причина, по которой он еще держится.

Линь Шу делает глубокий вдох.

— Сколько вам осталось жить?

Цзинъяню требуется время, чтобы понять, что вопрос задан принцессе Сюаньцзи.

— Ся Цзян любит яды, — говорит сяо Шу. — Это ведь так аккуратно. Можно выдать за естественные причины смерти, если яд не обнаружен. И я спрашиваю вас, теперь, когда вы уже далеко не так полезны ему, после того, как ваша общая цель достигнута: сколько вам осталось до тех пор, пока то, что он дает вам, не убьет вас? И какие меры вы приняли для защиты Хунсю Чжао и НовоХуа после этого?

Взгляд принцессы Сюаньцзи темнеет, но голос королевы Цзинъи рассекает напряжение в комнате до того, как она может ответить.

— Достаточно, — говорит она с мягким, но непререкаемым предупреждением в голосе. Принцесса Сюаньцзи кланяется ей, скривив рот.

— Старшая сестра.

Королева Цзинъи встречает взгляд Цзинъяня.

— Этот человек находится под защитой законов НовоХуа, Сюаньцзи, — говорит она. — Он не совершил никакого преступления или нападения, которое заслуживало бы смертной казни. Хунсю Чжао должны оставить его в покое, или они будут отвечать за свои действия передо мной.

Она подходит и встает перед своей сестрой. Цзинъянь не слышит, что она говорит на ухо Сюаньцзи, но Сюаньцзи отшатывается.

— Цзинъянь, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — принцесса Сюаньцзи покидает комнату. По взгляду королевы Цзинъи Цинь Баньжо выходит следом. Цзинъянь встает, осторожно отпуская сяо Шу. Сяо Шу пробирает дрожь, но больше он никак не реагирует. Его взгляд потерян. В его глазах то же выражение, как когда Цзинъянь впервые спас его.

— Я вернусь, — говорит он. Сяо Шу не реагирует. Цзинъянь бросает взгляд на Вэй Чжэна. Генерал Вэй бледен, но кивает. Мэн Чжи стоит на страже у дверей, когда Цзинъянь выходит, чтобы поговорить наконец со своей тетей.

***

После талосианцев Цзинъянь страдает от еще большего количества кошмаров. Линь Шу будит его от них и учится не показывать свое лицо в те смутные моменты между сном и бодрствованием. Иначе пульс Цзинъяня гарантированно ускорялся до панического уровня почти всегда, потому что спросонья он не мог отличить Линь Шу от монстра из своего детства.

Это ранит, но причинить Цзинъяню боль Линь Шу хочет еще меньше. Поэтому как только Цзинъянь пробуждается, он отворачивается и разворачивается лицом к Цзинъяню только когда чувствует, как трясущиеся руки обнимают его.

Иногда Линь Шу тоже страдает от кошмаров. Всегда это Цзинъянь, падающий в отверзшуюся пропасть на разваливающейся планете, а Линь Шу тянется к нему, но не успевает спасти. Иногда он видит, как тень его отца поражает Цзинъяня, до того как Линь Шу может остановить его. Когда он пробуждается от этих кошмаров, то иногда обнаруживает, что Цзинъянь смотрит на него. Обнимает его лицо, гладит волосы.

Они поистине феерично нарушают Первую директиву на планете, чье ядро должно было взорваться. Линь Шу выдвигает свою кандидатуру доставить рассеиватель в жерло вулкана, который иначе должен неизбежно извергнуться, но трос, соединявший его с кораблем, лопается, из-за чего он чуть не падает в бушующий океан магмы. Цзинъянь едва ухитряется транспортировать его обратно на корабль, — позволяя туземцам заметить «Жемчужину» — прежде чем следующая волна магмы поглотит его.

Рассеиватель активируют. Вулкан утихает. Линь Шу приходится отдирать трясущиеся пальцы Цзинъяня от себя, когда они возвращаются на «Жемчужину». Команда уставилась на них, и чтобы отвлечь внимание, Линь Чэнь устраивает целое шоу: нянчится с Линь Шу и заставляет Мэн Чжи увести его в медотсек на осмотр.

Цзинъянь заходит после того, как сдает отчет капитану Ли Чуну, через полчаса — вероятно, его хорошенько чихвостили все это время — и просто падает на Линь Шу, несмотря на возмущенное и шокированное кудахтанье Линь Чэня и задыхающиеся дрожащие уверения Линь Шу:

— Я жив. Эй, ты глупый водяной буйвол, я в порядке…

Линь Чэнь выпинывает их из медотсека без дальнейших церемоний, предварительно кинув в них тюбиком с кремом от ожогов. Цзинъянь тащит Линь Шу в свою каюту, и остаток дня они изгоняют пережитый ужас из-под кожи друг друга. Позже, когда они лежат со сбившимся дыханием, утомленные, а Линь Шу еще и очень, очень натруженный, он поворачивается к Цзинъяню, который очень неохотно ослабляет свою хватку на сяо Шу, чтобы дать ему перевернуться лицом.

— Как ты думаешь, этого достаточно, чтобы загладить то, что мой отец уничтожил твою планету?

Цзинъянь смотрит на него в упор, и Линь Шу отводит взгляд.

— Забудь, что я сказал. Это была действительно глупость, — бормочет он. Цзинъянь убирает ему волосы со лба.

— То, что ты увидел на Талосе IV, все еще беспокоит тебя, не так ли? — когда Линь Шу не отвечает, Цзинъянь негромко вздыхает. 

— Поэтому ты выдвинул свою кандидатуру на спуск? — Линь Шу опять не отвечает. Затем он чувствует, как Цзинъянь целует его лоб. 

— Тогда мне следовало бы присоединиться к тебе. Возможно, мы смогли бы вместе искупить то, что сделали наши отцы, — его мягкий тон почти подтрунивал — если бы не звучал так грустно. Линь Шу снова поднимает на него глаза, и Цзинъянь улыбается. 

— Ты не виноват, — говорит Цзинъянь, и Линь Шу лишь молча на него смотрит, не в силах сказать ни слова. Поэтому он делает единственное возможное — тянется вперед и целует Цзинъяня, а Цзинъянь ему отвечает, крепко обнимая.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Линь Шу, когда они прерываются, чтобы вдохнуть. Потому что эй, он почти умер. Можно и сказать это сейчас.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — говорит Цзинъянь. — Никогда не повторяй ничего подобного.

Линь Шу сонно согласно бормочет, и Цзинъянь снова целует его.

8.

Он обнаруживает принцессу Сюаньцзи в личном кабинете своей матери. Как-то его не удивляет, что его тетя прекрасно ориентируется в новом дворце, хотя она никогда еще сюда не ступала. Принцесса Сюаньцзи стоит у окна, где солнце освещает ее лицо. При свете она выглядит еще более землисто-желтой, еще более больной.

— Это был удар ниже пояса, но я не ожидала ничего иного от семени Линь Се, — она вздыхает, проводит рукой по волосам.

— Это правда? — спрашивает Цзинъянь. Принцесса Сюаньцзи смотрит на него и улыбается. Ее улыбка слишком горькая, чтобы походить на улыбку его матери, но при этом в ней есть ее тень, как и тень улыбки королевы Линлун.

— Достаточно долго. Вот мой ответ твоему драгоценному сяо Шу, — она снова отворачивается к свету. — У меня достаточно времени, чтобы увидеть, как свершится справедливость, а наш мир обретет безопасность.

Она выдвигает стул, садится спиной к стене и жестом предлагает Цзинъяню сесть напротив. Она снова достает пад и открывает военные планы императора.

— Чаще всего Линь Се был в контакте с коммандером Цином из Звездного флота. Полагаю, хоу Нин заменит его в качестве контактного лица, хотя в нашу пользу играет то, что Се Юй менее влиятелен и менее воинственен. Он предпочитает манипулировать двором со стороны, и благодаря чияньской резне он только что поднялся по карьерной лестнице с метеоритной скоростью. Так что он может попытаться разубедить императора в необходимости военных действий ради сохранения своих новообретенных позиций. Боги знают, что скорее всего он потеряет их, если планируемая война закончится разгромом Лян, а только Линь Се был достаточно гениален, чтобы провернуть это.

— Что насчет Ся Цзяна? — спрашивает Цзинъянь. Принцесса Сюаньцзи выдыхает. Звук выходит со свистом сквозь ее зубы, и Цзинъянь слышит, как хрипят ее легкие.

— Я заключила с ним сделку, — говорит принцесса Сюаньцзи. — Хунсю Чжао будут выполнять для него грязную работу, которую он не может поручить Управлению Сюаньцзин, а он позаботится, чтобы император оставил НовоХуа в покое. Когда его влиянию угрожают, то слову Ся Цзяна можно верить.

Неожиданно она обвисает на спинке своего кресла. Обеспокоенный Цзинъянь кидается к ней. Она поднимает руку, чтобы вытереть уголок рта, но Цзинъянь все же видит красную струйку крови, растертую по ее белой ладони, прежде чем она вытирает руку о свой плащ.

— Цинь Баньжо возглавит Хунсю Чжао, когда я уйду, — после долгого молчания говорит принцесса Сюаньцзи хриплым голосом. — Тебе придется принять титул наследного принца.

— Тетя…

— Не спорь, я знаю, что ты никогда не хотел этот титул, но у нас нет выбора, — отрезает она. — Если мы коронуем тебя, то сможем купить себе больше времени. Ты знаешь, что император всегда надеялся использовать тебя как наследника Хуа, — она делает долгий трудный вдох. — Коронацию придется провести после того, как ты разберешься с коммандером Цином и его приспешниками. Ты знаешь наших людей в Звездном флоте, они ждут только твоего слова.

Цзинъянь кивает. Он знает, что следившие за ним люди были из Хунсю Чжао, а не Управления Сюаньцзин.

— Превыше всего прочего, им была поручена твоя безопасность, — выдыхает она. — У тебя сердце твоей матери, нрав твоего отца, и ты слишком добр для своего же блага. Бремя быть достойным правителем сломает тебя.

— Я никогда не помышлял предавать Хуа, — говорит Цзинъянь. Глаза принцессы Сюаньцзи смягчаются.

— Я знаю. В тот момент, когда ты освободил четвертую сестру, я поняла, что старшая сестра хорошо воспитала тебя и что твой отец не испортил твою кровь, — она снова кашляет. — То, что ты убедил Линь Шу помочь тебе, было сюрпризом. Как бы то ни было, мне жаль, что все между вами свелось к тому, что сейчас. Он любил тебя.

“ _Он все еще любит меня_ , — не говорит Цзинъянь. — _Столь же сильно, как я все еще люблю его_ ”.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова доказал тебе себя, не так ли? — спрашивает Цзинъянь. — Мою верность — смертью сяо Шу.

Сюаньцзи устало пожимает плечами.

— Сделай свой выбор, Цзинъянь. Спроси себя, чему он позволил бы произойти, если бы я не смогла обезвредить их армию. Спроси себя, что требуется от правителя Хуа.

Цзинъянь делает глубокий вдох. Встает. Когда он заговаривает, его голос чист:

— Я знаю себя, тетя. Я знаю, кому я верен, где мое место, кому я служу, на что я способен ради спасения моего народа. Я не должен тебе никаких доказательств.

Он слышит, как открывается дверь. Входит королева Цзинъи.

— Он спрашивает о тебе, — говорит королева Цзинъи. — Иди к нему. Я поговорю с моей сестрой.

Цзинъянь кивает, и королева Цзинъи гладит его по щеке. Он не оглядывается на свою тетю, когда выходит из кабинета.

***

Во время четвертого года миссии все летит к чертям.

«Жемчужина» выполняет простой рейс по доставке припасов к планете, которую обследовала горстка флотских археологов. Корабль, которому изначально была поручена эта задача, оказался лишен половины команды, отравленный какой-то еще неизвестной субстанцией. Так как курс «Жемчужина» и так должен был пролегать неподалеку от этой планеты, капитан Ли Чун согласился.

Полет до планеты прошел ровно. Однако по пути обратно на звездную базу у них произошла стычка с пиратами, которая привела к тому, что несколько торпедных залпов выкосили более трех дюжин энсинов и офицеров «Жемчужины». Мэн Чжи был ранен настолько серьезно, что его пришлось перевезти на звездную базу, так как в медотсеке не хватало подходящих лекарств.

После того, как носилки с Мэн Чжи были транспортированы вниз, на борт «Жемчужины» поднимаются офицеры на замену погибшим и тяжело раненым. Линь Шу не узнает женщину, присланную на замену старшине Мэн. Хотя он не может толком сказать почему, что-то в ней напрягает его.

Его тревога только растет, когда со звездной базы им приходит приказ подобрать двух лянских чиновников, которые каким-то образом досадили наемникам Великой Юй. Один был послом в Федерацию, а другой — тогдашним главой Управления Сюаньцзин.

Линь Шу поприветствовал их, благодаря звезды, что Цзинъяня повысили и что он теперь нес службу на мостике. Эти двое довольно дружелюбно отвечают на его приветствие и удаляются в свои каюты. Линь Шу начинает расслабляться, думая и надеясь, что это будет поездка без происшествий. Затем раздается крик. Линь Шу и Цзинъянь спешат к месту происшествия и обнаруживают лянского посла и второго чиновника мертвыми, с дырами от фазера посреди груди, а новую старшину — с руками в воздухе, все еще сжимающую фазер в правой.

Проверка документов, идентифицирующих личность, с которыми она прибыла на борт, не находит никаких совпадений в базе данных Звездного флота. Когда капитан связывается со звездной базой, то выясняется, что настоящая заменяющая старшина мертва, ее тело было спрятано в шкафу для хранения. На допросе убийца не говорит ни слова. Капитан Ли Чун с силой сжимает переносицу и зовет Линь Шу в сторону.

— Каковы шансы того, что Лян поставит это в упрек Федерации? — устало спрашивает он. — Да еще и с лейтенантом-коммандером Хуа на этом же корабле. Боги, это будет дипломатический кошмар.

Линь Шу чувствует тот же ужас при мысли о том, в каком свете лянская пропаганда выставит произошедшее, но заставляет себя сосредоточиться.

— Я поговорю с отцом, — говорит он. — У нас есть убийца и доказательства, что она сфабриковала свою личность. А алиби Цзинъяня прочно как кремень в любом случае. Он все это время провел на мостике, записи это подтверждают.

Капитан вздыхает и хлопает его по плечу.

— Ловлю вас на слове, лейтенант Линь. Продолжайте в том же духе и скоро станете капитаном. Или первым офицером, если вам это больше по вкусу.

Линь Шу заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ, но когда он возвращается к камерам заключения, то слышит разговор, который заставляет его остановиться как вкопанного.

— Четвертая сестра, она послала тебя с этим заданием? — тихим голосом говорит Цзинъянь по-хуаски. Линь Шу попытался выучить этот язык насколько мог, хотя Цзинъянь и воздерживался от того, чтобы всерьез учить его, а встроенный переводчик делает свою работу, переводя остальное. Руки заключенной прижаты к стеклу. Она кивает.

— Почему?

Женщина качает головой.

— Я не могу сказать вам. Принц Цзин, вы должны помочь мне, — тут она видит Линь Шу и резко замолкает. Цзинъянь быстро оборачивается.

— Кто такая «она»? — спрашивает Линь Шу и краем мысли отмечает, что никогда раньше не говорил с Цзинъянем таким холодным тоном. Убийца отступает назад, ее выражение лица закрывается, а плечи напрягаются. Линь Шу переводит взгляд с нее на Цзинъяня.

— Вы знаете друг друга.

Цзинъянь сглатывает. Убийца наблюдает за ним, отмечает Линь Шу. Каталогизирует реакции каждого из них. Запоминает их, словно она должна будет отчитаться.

— Сяо Шу, мы не могли бы поговорить? — Цзинъянь бросает взгляд на убийцу. — Наедине. 

“Дай мне возможность объяснить”, — говорят его глаза. Линь Шу выдыхает и говорит в свой коммуникатор:

— Лейтенант Линь — мостику. Пришлите пожалуйста замену для нас. Мне нужно обсудить кое-что с лейтенантом-коммандером Хуа касательно заключенной.

С мостика отвечают утвердительно. Когда их сменщики прибывают, Линь Шу буквально утаскивает Цзинъяня в свою каюту. Он не упускает, что взгляд убийцы следит за ними все это время.

— Императрица Великой Юй, — говорит Цзинъянь, когда они остаются одни. — Пираты, с которыми мы столкнулись, наняты Великой Юй. Как и убийца. Сяо Шу, убийца — хуаска. Хуаская беженка.

Линь Шу шипит. Цзинъянь поднимает руки. Его голос тих. Настойчив.

— Я знаю ее, — наконец говорит Цзинъянь, и _блядь_ , это только что стало из плохого еще хуже. — Ее зовут Цзюнь-эр, она девочкой жила в лагере беженцев, пока не убежала. Многие из нас провалились сквозь систему и обратились к преступной жизни, чтобы выжить, она одна из них. Я увидел ее сейчас впервые за много лет. Я не знал, что с ней случилось, и я точно не знал ни о каком плане убить лянских чиновников. Королева никогда бы не одобрила подобного…

— Цзинъянь, она должна быть экстрадирована, — шипит Линь Шу. — Она убила двоих наших чиновников, один из которых — глава секретной полиции императора. К ней применимы положения экстерриториальности…

— Мы не можем отправить ее в Лян, — это почти рык. — Сяо Шу, если ее заключат в тюрьму в Лян, никто не знает, что с ней случится. И только представь, каковы будут последствия для моего народа, живущего в лагерях беженцев повсюду в Федерации. Она убила лянских чиновников на корабле, на котором служу _я_ , — пульс Цзинъяня скачет под горлом. У него лицо полностью, совершенно отчаявшегося человека. Линь Шу смотрит на него, и его сердце обрывается. — Некоторые хуасцы все еще живут в империи Лян, — говорит Цзинъянь. — Сяо Шу, _пожалуйста_ …

— Заткнись, — рычит сяо Шу. Он хватает и скручивает край своего рукава, пока кончики его пальцев не начинают неметь. — Дай мне подумать. Отсюда должен быть выход.

Он отводит взгляд от лица Цзинъяня, не в силах видеть промелькнувшее в его взгляде облегчение из-за того, что он только что предал Лян. Если бы он смотрел, то он увидел бы также мелькнувшее тошнотное чувство вины, подавленное столь же быстро, понял бы, что за это решение ему придется расплачиваться до конца своей жизни.

9.

Когда Цзинъянь приходит, сяо Шу лежит на постели, но не спит. Линь Чэнь присматривает за ним, проглядывая ряд файлов, которые он быстро прячет при появлении Цзинъяня. По кивку Цзинъяня он уходит без слов, но сначала выпроваживает Мэн Чжи и чияньских солдат, оставляя их наедине.

Цзинъянь мягко кладет руку на слишком костлявое плечо сяо Шу, и после момента нерешительности сяо Шу разворачивается к нему. Цзинъянь пододвигается так, чтобы они оба лежали на кровати, и обнимает сяо Шу за слишком худую талию.

— Твоя тетя попала в ловушку, — тихо говорит сяо Шу. — Ся Цзян будет все время шантажировать королеву Цзинъи безопасностью НовоХуа, а потом и тебя, когда ты унаследуешь трон.

Цзинъянь вздыхает.

— Принцесса Сюаньцзи понимает это, — говорит он. Неприятие и любовь, которые он всегда испытывал к ней, теперь смешаны с горем. Принцесса Сюаньзци умирает, потратив свою жизнь на месть за причиненную им большую несправедливость. Эту цену ни она, ни сяо Шу вообще не должны были бы платить.

Сяо Шу трется носом о ключицы Цзинъяня.

— Я попытался сбежать, — говорит сяо Шу. — Улизнуть. Но отец поймал меня. И я понял, что это не решило бы ничего. Ты все равно был бы в опасности, тебя все равно уничтожили бы, — его дыхание сбивается. Цзинъянь обхватывает ладонью его затылок, и он вздыхает. — Отец запер меня. Я честно не знаю, что бы он сделал со мной после, ведь он никогда бы больше не доверял мне. Я все еще был взаперти в камере, когда силы Ся Цзяна атаковали нас. Отец вовремя вызволил меня. Он умер, спасая мне жизнь, — у него перехватывает дыхание.

Цзинъянь сглатывает ставший в горле болезненный комок. Вес всего того, что они причинили друг другу, почти душит его.

— Почему ты никогда не говорил мне о сообщении? — спрашивает он. Он обнимает лицо сяо Шу ладонями, чтобы посмотреть на него, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты винил себя за еще одну вещь вне твоего контроля, — он разверзает губы в улыбке, бледной тени его прошлых улыбок. — Ты не виноват.

Глаза Цзинъяня начинает щипать. Была ли это его вина или сяо Шу, это не имеет значения. Они будут платить, и платить, и платить за грехи своих отцов.

— Сяо Шу, мне так жаль.

Сяо Шу целует его. Цзинъянь резко вдыхает, затем расслабляется. Их губы сплавляются воедино как тогда, в первый раз. Сяо Шу вцепился в него с ужасающей, отчаянной силой. Цзинъянь чувствует, как желание зарождается под кожей, в паху, медленно и тихо после стольких лет воздержания, но он отстраняется, не уверенный, хочет ли сяо Шу этого от него. Но сяо Шу обхватывает руками его плечи, притягивает к себе вплотную. Цзинъянь неуверенно протягивает руку, забираясь внутрь пижамных штанов сяо Шу, и достаточно всего нескольких движений, чтобы сяо Шу кончил с негромким вскриком, а следом за ним и Цзинъянь, спрятав лицо в острый изгиб его плеча.

Сяо Шу спит, полностью опустошенный, когда Цзинъянь приходит в себя. Цзинъянь обтирает их обоих и накидывает на сяо Шу одеяло. Несколько мгновений он смотрит, как тот спит, и выходит. Линь Чэнь проскальзывает внутрь — они с Мэн Чжи ждали сразу за дверью, — морщит нос от запаха, но усаживается на пол со скрещенными ногами без дальнейших жалоб.

Мэн Чжи остается по ту сторону двери с Цзинъянем.

— Что вы собираетесь с ним делать? — спрашивает он. В его словах нет накала. Цзинъянь смотрит ему в глаза и видит там не прощение, но мрачную решимость работать сообща, чтобы защитить того, кто дорог им обоим.

— Через несколько дней «Жемчужина» отбывает в очередной снабженческий рейс, — говорит он. — Одна из ее остановок будет на Ланъя. Линь Чэнь уже подготовился к лечению сяо Шу там, а также сфабриковал его новую личность. Он также обещает, что сяо Шу будет под усиленной охраной.

Мэн Чжи скептически хмурится на него.

— Как вам удалось уговорить принцессу Сюаньцзи на это?

— Королева Цзинъи открыто приняла сяо Шу под свое покровительство: даже Цинь Баньжо не посмеет идти против нее. И не то чтобы Хунсю Чжао могли бы себе позволить оповестить, что сяо Шу находится здесь. Не тогда, когда Лян посчитает это открытым объявлением войны, — Цзинъянь бросает взгляд на дверь в комнату сяо Шу. — Но ты прав. Нам придется заплатить за это определенную цену.

“ _И большую ее часть придется заплатить сяо Шу_ ”.

— Какую цену? — требует Мэн Чжи. — Цзинъянь, сяо Шу так долго не продержится…

— Это будет его выбор, соглашаться на мое предложение или нет, — говорит Цзинъянь. — Старшина Мэн, я проинформирую вас, как только завершу обсуждение моего предложения с королевой. Мне нужно идти.

Мэн Чжи отпускает его без дальнейших слов, перекрещивая руки на груди и качая головой, когда Цзинъянь уходит.

Когда он прибывает во дворец, королева Цзинъи находится вместе со своей сестрой. Она прижимает принцессу Сюаньцзи к себе. Цзинъянь отступает, чтобы его не увидели, зная, что эта сцена не предназначена для его глаз. Его тетя позволяла себе выказывать слабость только в присутствии определенного числа людей, и он никогда в них не входил.

— Наследный принц Цзинъянь, — Цинь Баньжо обнаруживается в садах его матери, ожидая свою госпожу. Она кланяется ему с колючей улыбкой, и хотя она всегда мастерски скрывала свои эмоции, Цзинъянь видит, как трескается почтительная маска, которую она всегда носила.

— Яд уцзинь, — объясняет она, заметив, как Цзинъянь смотрит на ее госпожу. — Его агенты дают ей яд малыми дозами, она принимает его, а затем ждет, что он даст ей противоядие, когда ему что-нибудь нужно от нее. Таким образом он уверен в том, что она ему не угроза.

Цзинъянь чувствует гремучую смесь горя и жалости — эмоции, которые он никогда не ожидал испытать по отношению к своей тете.

— Она пошла на это по своей воле? — спрашивает Цзинъянь.

Гнев Цинь Баньжо ярко вспыхивает.

— Ради уничтожения Чиянь? Да, — ее губы растягиваются в презрительную ухмылку. — А _вы_ бы сделали то же самое, ваше высочество?

— Не вздумайте указывать мне, на что я пойду ради Хуа, леди Цинь, — резко отвечает Цзинъянь. — Я не враг вам и никогда им не был. Мы оба посвятили свои жизни нашему народу, пусть и по-разному, — ногти впиваются в ладони Цзинъяня. — Я любил сяо Шу, но я ни разу не выбрал его вместо нашего народа. Не остановился я и перед тем, чтобы предать его, когда дело дошло до этого.

Цинь Баньжо поджимает губы.

— Однако он все еще жив. Вы все еще защищаете его.

— Я знаю так же хорошо, как и вы, когда кого-то еще можно использовать, — говорит Цзинъянь. От своих собственных слов его продирает отвращением к себе, но нет никакого смысла лгать себе о том, что он собирается сделать с сяо Шу. — Или вы позволите Ся Цзяну и дальше использовать Хунсю Чжао как своих рабов для грязных делишек под постоянной угрозой уничтожения? Вы всерьез полагаете, что он на этом остановится? До тех пор, пока у Лян не появится новый император? А когда это произойдет, у нашей планеты появится новый завоеватель?

Цинь Баньжо не шевелится. Цзинъянь отводит взгляд. Это единственный способ освободить свой народ — и сяо Шу.

— Противоборствуйте мне, сколько вам угодно, леди Цинь. Позволяйте расколу при дворе разрастись до такой степени, что Лян сможет этим воспользоваться. Я не хочу, чтобы наши фракции враждовали. Но принцесса Сюаньцзи сменила одного хозяина на другого, а платить конечную цену снова придется нашему народу.

Какой бы ответ ни готовила Цинь Баньжо, Цзинъянь не слышит его, так как Сюаньцзи с видимым усилием поднимается и выходит из помещения. Она качает головой в ответ на что-то, что ей говорит королева Цзинъи, и выходит в сад. Она останавливается, когда видит Цзинъяня и Цинь Баньжо, которые оба склоняются перед ней.

— Ты должен быть уверен, что условия той сделки, которую ты собираешься заключить со старшей сестрой, таковы, что ты сможешь платить по ним, и платить не раз, — говорит она. Больше она не смотрит на него и уходит, и Цинь Баньжо вслед за ней, не оглядываясь.

Хотя уже давно наступила ночь, когда Цзинъянь входит, он видит, что его мама разложила травы на двух столах в своей аптеке. Он подходит к одному из столов, чтобы помочь ей с ними, ознакамливаясь с ингредиентами для противоядия, которое она должна готовить.

— Корень бинсю, — говорит его мать. — Для сяо Шу. Молодой мастер Линь принес этим утром семена, и мы смогли ускорить процесс его проращения. Его нужно прокипятить и обработать, чтобы избавиться от токсинов. Это не вылечит его полностью, слишком много физического вреда уже понесено, но снимет худшие симптомы, — она указывает на тонкое растение под УФ-лампой, и Цзинъянь надевает перчатки и приступает к работе. Он поглядывает на то, чем занята она за своим столом. Его мать замечает его взгляды.

— Противоядие яду уцзинь для Сюаньцзи, — тихо объясняет она. Хотя голос ее тих, Цзинъянь видит ее гнев и ее горе в том, как дрожат ее руки, слышит в ее голосе. Он подходит к ней, осторожно не касаясь рабочей перчаткой, и обнимает так же крепко, как во время их бегства с Лян. Ее плечи немного сотрясаются, и Цзинъянь чувствует влажное пятно на своей рубашке. Его глаза тоже печет от слез.

***

Убийца сбегает. Причина в простой небрежности. Когда ее поместили в камеру, никто не заметил, что она спрятала лазерный резак, непроницаемый для сканеров, в обуви. Когда раздается сигнал тревоги, они находят пустую камеру, аккуратную дыру в плексигласе, а охранявшего ее энсина — в отключке. Как и оператора транспортатора, и «Жемчужина» не успевает отправиться в погоню за кораблем, куда переместилась убийца, до того, как тот переходит на варп.

Цзинъянь все это время находится на мостике, что дает ему удобный повод отрапортовать на звездную базу. Сяо Шу не отвечает на коммуникатор тем вечером и не открывает дверь, когда он стучится.

Он не разговаривает с ним, даже когда корабль получает срочное сообщение, отменяющее их текущую миссию и отзывающее их в штаб-квартиру Звездного флота. Великая Юй берет на себя ответственность за убийство, и все опять летит к чертям между традиционными соперниками.

Когда Линь Шу приходит в штаб-квартиру и заходит в кабинет коммандера Цина, он обнаруживает там своего отца.

— Сяо Шу.

Линь Шу цепенеет. Маршал Линь одет в полную парадную форму. Его глаза холодны и непроницаемы, даже когда он смотрит на своего сына. Линь Шу отдает салют, заставляя свою кровь успокоиться, как отец учил его.

— Вольно, — говорит Линь Се, и Линь Шу расслабляется.

— Я с маршалом Линем только что закончил допрос лейтенанта-коммандера Хуа, — говорит коммандер Цин. Со вздохом он разливает виски в три чашки. — Просто на всякий случай, учитывая деликатную ситуацию, в которой мы оказались. Однако у парня было железное алиби. И он даже ни разу не моргнул, как бы маршал Линь ни пытался сбить его с толку, — он протягивает чашку Линь Шу, и Линь Шу берет ее похолодевшими руками. Он делает глоточек, но виски не согревает его.

Он думает о том, каково пришлось Цзинъяню — остаться наедине со своим монстром из детства. О лжи, которую он рассказал и которой придерживался. Он едва слышит, что говорит коммандер Цин.

— Повезло, что императрица Великой Юй Ша присвоила себе эти лавры так быстро, — говорит коммандер Цин. — В противном случае отношения Лян с Федерацией быстро стали бы очень сложными. Но я подозреваю, что твой отец хочет, чтобы ты ушел в отставку, парень.

У Линь Шу сердце уходит в пятки.

— Ушел в отставку? — резко говорит он. Глаза маршала Линя блеклые и холодные.

— Я продолжу отсюда, коммандер. Если вы позволите...

Коммандер Цин уступает, салютует им чашкой с виски.

— Мне жаль отпускать вас, лейтенант. Рад был служить с вами, — он негромко хмыкает. — Уверен, лейтенанту-коммандеру Хуа тоже будет жаль расставаться с вами.

Слова коммандера Цина звенят в ушах сяо Шу, когда он следует за своим отцом к большой черной машине под лянскими дипломатическими флажками. Он не сводит взгляд со спины отца, даже когда боковым зрением замечает Цзинъяня, пока они идут по вестибюлю. Он удерживается от того, чтобы бросить взгляд назад, когда дверь захлопывается, и он остается наедине с маршалом Линем, перегородка в машине поднята, так что даже водитель не может их слышать.

Машина медленно ползет в пробке. Вкус виски горит на языке сяо Шу, пока он ждет, что его отец заговорит. Наконец тот нарушает молчание:

— Он похож на свою мать. Цзинъянь, — говорит маршал Линь. — Он так вырос. Я помню, как вы двое вместе играли. У него всегда была добрая душа, как у Цзинъи.

— Он хороший сослуживец, — все, что отвечает Линь Шу. Он пытается заглянуть за маску своего отца, но ему это не удается.

— Я уверен, что он также хорошо умеет лгать, — говорит маршала Линь. У Линь Шу скручивает живот. — Ты помог ему прикрыть убийцу, не так ли?

— Отец… — начинает говорить Линь Шу. Или пытается начать. Отец перебивает его. Линь Шу чувствует, как его гнев, его разочарование окутывают его подобно облаку.

— Не смей извиняться. Ты не осознаешь серьезность того, что натворил. Если об этом станет известно, все мы — ты, я, твоя мать, даже Юэяо и принц Ци — будем казнены.

Линь Шу не дрогнул. Он заставляет себя не падать духом. Маршал Линь Се сжимает кулаки. Линь Шу отстраненно думает, ударит ли он его.

— Ся Цзян был назначен главой Управления Сюаньцзин, — говорит маршал Линь. — Не думаю, что мне нужно разъяснять тебе, чем это грозит.

Линь Шу дергано кивает. Он знает Ся Цзяна. Он слышал о его жестоких методах, о допросах, которые он устраивал. О необъяснимых смертях его политических противников. Император благоволил ему по многим причинам, но ни одна из них не была хорошей.

— Я приказал следить за ним еще некоторое время назад. Четыре года назад у него были проблемы в семье. Его глупая добросердечная женушка совершила ошибку, взяв в дом рабыню, дурное обращение во дворце с которой она неоднократно наблюдала. Хуаскую рабыню.

У сяо Шу сердце ухает в пятки. Ему кажется, что его сейчас вырвет.

— Если Ся Цзян в заговоре…. — начинает Линь Шу. Отец перебивает его:

— У нас нет достаточных доказательств, чтобы свалить его. Нашим лучшим шансом была бы убийца, которой ты позволил сбежать. Но не будем об этом, — он поднимает руку, и Линь Шу видит блеск стали, видит свой чияньский браслет. — Атака Великой Юй пришлась кстати. Настало время тебе вспомнить, кому принадлежит твоя верность.

Линь Шу медленно протягивает руку вперед. Прикосновение металла к коже, когда отец кладет браслет ему на ладонь, обжигает подобно льду.

— На рассвете мы отправляемся в Лян.

Той ночью, его последней ночью в Звездном флоте, Цзинъянь приходит к нему, а не наоборот.

Они уже давно съехали из студенческого общежития, но Мэн Чжи помог им найти жилой комплекс со схожим устройством. Линь Шу слышит лихорадочный стук в дверь. Он закрывает глаза, пытается игнорировать звук. А затем он поднимается от укладываемого чемодана и открывает дверь. Притягивает Цзинъяня к себе, как только дверной проем позволяет, не заботясь о том, кто их может увидеть. Линь Шу целует его, зло и грубо, и пальцы Цзинъяня путаются в его волосах, а рот раскрывается для языка Линь Шу.

Они заплетающимися шагами доходят до кровати через горы коробок и разбросанных вещей. Линь Шу падает на спину, сбивая дыхание, пока Цзинъянь стаскивает сначала его форму, потом свою. Линь Шу видит, что взгляд Цзинъяня задерживается на его запястье, где браслет армии Чиянь холодит его кожу. Его взгляд полон горя, когда он отводит его и смотрит снова в лицо Линь Шу. Линь Шу сглатывает и притягивает его ближе, целует его, пока их губы не начинают саднить.

Цзинъянь стонет, его скользкие пальцы дрожат, когда раздвигают Линь Шу бедра и проникают в него, и пока они целуются снова, и снова, и снова, Линь Шу знает, что Цзинъянь чувствует, так же, как и он, что это будет их последний раз.

Когда Цзинъянь входит в него, плотину прорывает. Линь Шу чувствует, как слезы бегут по его щекам, и целуется еще жестче, подаваясь к Цзинъяню, принимая всего его в себя, и мир пропадает. Линь Шу сжимает плечи Цзинъяня и на краткий, благословенный миг все его мысли, все их прошлое смыты наслаждением.

Все заканчивается слишком скоро. Реальность возвращается со всхлипом. Линь Шу не знает, кто издал его: он или Цзинъянь. Его плечо влажное там, где Цзинъянь вжимался в него лицом, но он отказывается смотреть на Цзинъяня, закрывая глаза, когда Цзинъянь обнимает его щеку ладонью, прислоняется лбом ко лбу, а другой рукой обхватывает за талию, прижимая их друг к другу.

Линь Шу облизывает губы. Открывает рот.

— Великая Юй объявила Лян войну, — говорит он. Слова недостаточны. Цзинъянь сжимает его крепче. — Я покидаю Звездный флот.

Слова висят в воздухе как дым. Цзинъянь сглатывает. Когда он заговаривает, его голос хрипит.

— Не уходи, — шепчет Цзинъянь. Он крепко прижимает к себе сяо Шу, и больнее всего от того, что Линь Шу знает, как искренне Цзинъянь верит в каждое произносимое слово. Как сильно Цзинъянь любит его.

— Тебе не нужно быть частью всего этого. Ты можешь вырваться. Сяо Шу, выслушай меня…. — Цзинъянь обнимает ладонями его лицо, и сяо Шу хочется рыдать, хочется рвать и метать от любви, которую он видит во взгляде. От отчаяния в каждом звуке Цзинъяня. — Он — император — он использует тебя. Он использует тебя и причинит тебе боль, и уничтожит тебя, как мою тетю, как моего брата…

— Как ты использовал меня? — спрашивает Линь Шу. Его слова пусты от эмоций, и Цзинъяня передергивает. Браслет армии Чиянь морозит перегретую кожу на запястье Линь Шу, блестят на свету контуры гравировки его фамилии.

— Сяо Шу, — Цзинъянь тяжело сглатывает. Его губы легко касаются виска сяо Шу, когда он притягивает его к себе. — Я никогда не использовал тебя.

Линь Шу просто смотрит перед собой, не моргая. Тщетно желая заставить себя не чувствовать, как Цзинъянь обнимает его. Тщетно желая не чувствовать ничего.

— Моя верность принадлежит Лян, — наконец говорит он. — Не Звездному флоту. Не тебе. 

Он освобождается от хватки Цзинъяня, хотя каждая клеточка его тела тянется обратно к нему. Цзинъянь опускает руки. Линь Шу отворачивается от него. Он не смотрит ему в лицо.

— Ты должен идти, — говорит Линь Шу. — Император не будет милостив, если узнает, что я предавал Лян ради тебя.

Цзинъянь не двигается. Линь Шу делает вдох, выдох.

— Цзинъянь, пожалуйста, — он решает ударить в самое больное место. Его или Цзинъяня — он не уверен. — Ты не только меня подвергаешь опасности, находясь здесь.

Он знает, что Цзинъянь отшатнется, он аккуратно не оборачивается, когда чувствует, как вес Цзинъяня перестает прижимать матрас, когда слышит, как тот одевается. Он сворачивается в клубок лицом к стене, его глаза пусты и ничего не видят. А затем он чувствует теплую руку на своем плече.

— Сяо Шу, — хрипло говорит Цзинъянь. Линь Шу выдыхает, но не поворачивается к нему, хотя и очень хочет. Не тянется к нему. — Если ты попадешь в беду. Если ты захочешь вырваться. Пошли за мной. Я приду к тебе.

Линь Шу закрывает глаза, и тепло ладони Цзинъяня оставляет его. Он не оборачивается, чтобы проводить его. Цзинъянь медлит несколько минут, ожидая. Линь Шу лежит зажмурившись.

— Я люблю тебя, — слышит сяо Шу шепот Цзинъяня. Губы сяо Шу шевелятся, но он не издает ни звука. Дверь открывается, и его больше нет.

10.

Прошло три года с тех пор, как Цзинъянь видел сяо Шу в последний раз. Прошло три года с тех пор, как он оставил его на Ланъя под присмотром Линь Чэня. Королева Цзинъи освободила сяо Шу вскоре после того, как уехала Сюаньцзи, а сяо Шу согласился на условия своего освобождения и других трех чияньских солдат, предложенные Цзинъянем.

_— Расправься с Ся Цзяном, не вовлекая в это Хуа. Защищай лянский народ, но не империю._

__

_Глаза сяо Шу блестят слишком ярко. Его руки сжимаются в кулаки._

__

_— И ты просишь меня о таком? — его голос напряжен от смятения чувств._

__

_— Ты сам сказал: пока Ся Цзян нашептывает в ухо императору, сильнее всего пострадает лянский народ, — говорит Цзинъянь. — Сяо Шу, я могу отпустить тебя без всяких условий. Линь Чэнь поможет тебе спрятать твою личность, сменить имя, устроит тебя жить где-нибудь очень далеко, где никто не сможет найти тебя и навредить. Ты можешь помышлять о том, чтобы уничтожить Хунсю Чжао и НовоХуа, как планировал твой отец. Мы оба знаем, что ты никогда не сможешь заставить себя поступить так, — его голос смягчается. Сяо Шу хватается за свой браслет так крепко, что Цзинъянь боится, не порежет ли металл его кожу, но знает, что у него нет права забрать его._

__

_— Сюаньцзи стоила мне моей семьи, — у сяо Шу отстраненное выражение лица._

__

_— Маршал Линь Се и император стоили нам жизней моей тети Линлун и ее сына, и нашего мира, — тихо напоминает ему Цзинъянь. — И это случилось бы снова, будь им оставлен шанс._

__

_Сяо Шу отшатывается. Цзинъянь продолжает вопреки этому._

__

_— Нужно завершить этот бесконечный круг мести, сяо Шу. В противном случае мы продолжим убивать друг друга, пока ничего не останется ни от Хуа, ни от Лян._

__

_Сяо Шу молчит._

__

_— Твоя мать сказала «мы»? — спрашивает он. Его взгляд устремлен на браслет._

__

_— Мы должны исправить_ _то зло, что натворили наши отцы_ _, — просто отвечает Цзинъянь. Сяо Шу вздыхает. Медленно он отпускает свой браслет. Он лежит на покрывалах, металлически блестя. Сяо Шу переводит взгляд на Цзинъяня:_

__

_— Хорошо, — его голос резок, но чист. — Я согласен. Но чтобы я ни делал, чтобы разобраться с Ся Цзяном и Управлением Сюаньцзин, — его глаза сверкают, — я делаю это на своих условиях._

__

Сяо Шу огляделся, как только его транспортировали на «Жемчужину», все еще на носилках. Его взгляд встретился со взглядом Цзинъяня, и рот скривился в горькую улыбку, полную боли, когда он вспомнил все, что они шептали друг другу, их потерянные надежды, данные и обманутые обещания. В другой жизни, в параллельной вселенной, Цзинъянь уверен, они с сяо Шу были бы вместе, капитан и первый офицер. И не было бы никакого залитого кровью наследия, бросающего тень на каждый их шаг. Они были бы свободны.

Но эта реальность не такова. И пока сяо Шу спал в объятиях Цзинъяня, сам Цзинъянь не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он бодрствовал, запоминая черты лица сяо Шу, убирая волосы ему со лба, и думая: “ _Могу ли верить, что ты сдержишь свое слово? Могу ли я верить, что ты сохранишь свое сердце? Заплатим ли мы за то, что сделали с тобой, очередным предательством? Пока мы все не уничтожим друг друга, и не останется ничего?_ ”

Цзинъяню не хватало духа задать эти вопросы. После того как Цзинъянь, Мэн Чжи и Гун Юй устроили сяо Шу в его палате в Ланъя, Линь Чэнь послал Цзинъяню взгляд, прежде чем отозвал двух других для приватной беседы.

Когда они остались одни, сяо Шу протянул руку и схватил Цзинъяня за запястье.

— Я… — и умолк. Цзинъянь подождал, и когда сяо Шу не закончил — не смог закончить — предложение, Цзинъянь обнял его. И поцеловал его, долго и глубоко, как в последний раз.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Цзинъянь, с болью думая, что это может быть последний раз, когда он может произнести эти слова. — Мне жаль.

Сяо Шу приглушенно всхлипнул, пряча лицо в шее Цзинъяня.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — еле слышным шепотом.

Цзинъянь прижимал его к себе, пока в комнату не заглянул Мэн Чжи, за которым маячила Гун Юй. Цзинъянь доверил ей задачу быть связным между Хуа, Ланъя и Хунсю Чжао, и она не вернулась с ними на «Жемчужину».

— Капитан, пора идти, — сказал Мэн Чжи и также быстро вышел. Пальцы сяо Шу судорожно сжались, словно он хотел вцепиться в Цзинъяня еще крепче, словно не мог отпустить его. Цзинъянь погладил его по спине в безмолвном ответе, позволил сяо Шу склонить голову к своей груди, напротив сердца.

— Не бойся. Ты ничуть не похож на своего отца, — сказал сяо Шу прерывающимся голосом, заставляя себя разжать хватку и отстраниться. — Ты станешь великим правителем.

Цзинъянь сглотнул, едва удерживая рвущийся из горла всхлип, и, поцеловав сяо Шу еще раз, отступил. Он не отрывал взгляд от сяо Шу, такого хрупкого и бледного, пока окружающее не растворилось в золотой пыли, и он не оказался снова на «Жемчужине».

Мэн Чжи стоял за пультом транспортатора. На мгновение он положил тяжелую руку Цзинъяню на плечо и неловко его сжал. Когда он отворачивался, в его глазах было сочувствие.

НовоХуа выживает. Настороженность в отношении Лян остается всегда, но коронация Цзинъяня наследным принцем была правильным решением, рокот войны стихает, хотя бы на время. Принцесса Сюаньцзи умерла через год после уничтожения армии Чиянь. Ся Цзян продолжает использовать Хунсю Чжао, которыми теперь управляет Цинь Баньжо. Она и Цзинъянь сотрудничают настолько, насколько это возможно при соблюдении осмотрительности, ведь оба преследуют одну цель. Ради НовоХуа и их народа они могут быть союзниками.

Цзинъянь защищает НовоХуа всеми имеющимися силами. С помощью Линь Чэня он, Мэн Чжи и другие офицеры-хуасцы смогли собрать доказательства, что солидарные с Лян коммандеры и адмиралы коррумпированы, тем самым вынудив их уйти в отставку. Империя Лян рушится день за днем, пока император Сяо Сюань бросается на тени, более не способный отличить друга от врага. Военные силы под управлением семьи Му подняли восстание, и это лишь вопрос времени, когда повстанческие настроения распространятся на другие колонии под управлением Лян.

Корабль Цзинъяня следует к звездной базе, когда он получает сообщение от Цинь Баньжо.

— В твою сторону направляется корабль контрабандистов, везущий лянских политических беженцев, — голос Цинь Баньжо намеренно искажен, чтобы его нельзя было опознать. — Гун Юй попросила меня передать это тебе, потому что сейчас ей небезопасно связываться с тобой напрямую. Когда я спросила, почему именно ты должен их принять, все, что она сказала, это что на этом корабле будет что-то важное для нас и королевы Цзинъи.

Цзинъянь хмурится. “ _Нас?”_

— Перешли мне координаты корабля, — говорит Цзинъянь. Цинь Баньжо передает их, и, убедившись в принадлежности корабля, Цзинъянь приказывает опустить щиты «Жемчужины». Около двух дюжин людей транспортированы на борт. Большинство из них одето в блеклую серо-синюю лянскую тюремную робу. Они кланяются Цзинъяню, настороженно косясь на офицеров безопасности, на всякий случай оцепивших комнату, но когда медики бросаются к самым ослабшим и самым больным, они расслабляются.

— Бывшие министры Шэн Чжуй и Цай Цюань к вашим услугам, наследный принц Цзинъянь, — старший выглядит представительным мужчиной, которому за короткое время пришлось потерять более половины своего веса. Пальцы другого были чудовищно искалечены, но он все равно упрямо складывает руки в формальном лянском поклоне. — Нам бы хотелось встретиться с вашим высочеством в лучших обстоятельствах, но мы благодарны за оказанную вами помощь. Этот долг неоплатен.

— Не говорите о долгах. Мне жаль, что наша встреча произошла так, но будьте уверены, ваши люди в безопасности здесь, — говорит Цзинъянь.

Шэн Чжуй бросает взгляд на Цай Цюаня, и между ними проходит мгновенная безмолвная беседа, после чего Цай Цюань фыркает, но позволяет медсестре отвести себя к ховер-креслу и сопроводить в медотсек. Уже почти все беженцы отведены туда, за исключением троих: маленького мальчика, подростка и тонкого худощавого мужчины, который выглядит под тридцать. Шэн Чжуй манит их и, понукаемый старшим мальчиком, ребенок встает, подходит к ним и берет Шэн Чжуя за руку. Пораженный Цзинъянь не может отвести взгляд от черт принцессы Сюаньзци в лице маленького мальчика.

— Это Тиншэн, — говорит Шэн Чжуй. — Он не знает своих родителей, а я не знаю, что такой маленький ребенок мог делать в тюрьме, но Цай Цюань и я заботились о нем по мере наших сил. К счастью, господин Су вызволил его вместе со всеми нами.

Выражение лица маленького мальчика настороженное, недоверчивое. Цзинъянь опускается на колени, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне глаз. Мальчик шарахается к Шэн Чжую, опуская взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на Цзинъяня. Он очевидно недоедал, глаза кажутся огромными на худом лице, и он выглядит едва ли на шесть лет, хотя Цзинъянь догадывается, что он должен быть старше.

— Привет, — мягко говорит он. — Меня зовут Цзинъянь.

Мальчик не отвечает. Он со страхом оглядывается назад, на молодого человека, и худощавый мужчина подходит ближе, кланяясь, прежде чем положить руку на голову мальчика.

— Он осторожен с людьми, которых не знает, но со временем оттаивает, — говорит незнакомец. В отличие от остальных он не носит тюремную робу, как и следующий за ним по пятам подросток. Его голос тих, и Цзинъянь никогда не видел его лица, но что-то знакомое не дает его спутать.

— Тиншэн, проводи дядю Шэна в медотсек, а то он боится. Фэйлю пойдет с вами.

Цзинъянь наблюдает, как выражение лица его племянника сменяется с испуганного на решительное. Подросток обнимает племянника Цзинъяня за плечи, и напряжение немного уходит из ребенка, хотя он все еще цепляется за руку Шэн Чжуя. Чжанъин кидает на него взгляд, прежде чем провожает их троих из транспортаторной в медотсек, и Цзинъянь не отводит от них взгляда, пока дверь не закрывается.

Только когда он и незнакомец остаются наедине, Цзинъянь поворачивается к нему, ища в незнакомом лице возлюбленную душу.

Сяо Шу сбрасывает свою маску, Цзинъянь раскрывает объятия и крепко прижимает его к себе. Целует его снова и снова, и не важно, что эти глаза ему незнакомы, а черты его лица ему придется изучать заново своими руками и губами, потому что сяо Шу _здесь_ , и он _дома_.

— Я прощаю тебя, — выдыхает сяо Шу ему в губы. По телу Цзинъяня пробегает дрожь, и сяо Шу крепко обхватывает его руками, когда он начинает всхлипывать.

***

Они в каюте Цзинъяня на «Жемчужине». Линь Шу лежит головой на груди Цзинъяня, вымотанный после секса, которым они отметили повышение Цзинъяня до лейтенанта-коммандера. Цзинъянь гладит его взмокшую голову, и хотя Линь Шу не видит, он может представить себе, какое у него сейчас должно быть задумчивое выражение лица.

— Продолжай в том же духе и, я уверен, станешь капитаном меньше чем за два года, — улыбается Линь Шу, подпирая подбородок руками. — Никому об этом не говори, но я слышал, что капитан Ли Чун собирается в отставку, а никто не может соревноваться с твоим послужным списком. Кроме меня, конечно.

Цзинъянь хмыкает и гладит его по щеке.

— Ты вообще хочешь становиться капитаном? Вся эта административная работа уморит тебя со скуки, — Линь Шу улыбается и ведет носом по груди Цзинъяня. Он смог бы быть тут всегда, решает он. Прямо тут, в объятиях Цзинъяня, в тепле и безопасности, самый счастливый, каким он когда-либо был, самый счастливый, каким он когда-либо будет. Глаза Линь Шу незаметно смыкаются, но затем Цзинъянь заговаривает. Он звучит серьезно. Почти грустно.

— Но это будет лишь ступенька. Когда эта миссия закончится, и если я стану капитаном, у меня не будет на самом деле больше возможности просто исследовать космос с этим экипажем. Я уже нашел несколько пригодных для обитания планет, — невысказанным остается «Я уже не смогу быть с тобой». Линь Шу открывает глаза, его сердце сжимается. Он вспоминает сообщения своего отца, что Великая Юй опять становится неспокойной и делает набеги на территорию Лян. Как маловероятно, что ему позволят остаться в Звездном флоте по окончании этой миссии.

— Но это все еще только через два года, — тихо говорит он. — У нас еще есть время.

“ _Слишком мало. Просто держи меня, держи. Я не хочу думать о том, что я все равно потеряю тебя._ _Твоему народу или армии моего отца._ _Потому что между нами прошлое, которое никогда не будет в прошлом, даже если мы не имели никакого отношения к решениям, принятым нашими отцами. Даже если мы не должны быть теми, кто платит за них_ ”.

— Да, — Линь Шу чувствует, как Цзинъянь целует его в макушку, крепче прижимая его к себе. — У нас есть время.

Его голос немного срывается, и Линь Шу слышит все то, что Цзинъянь не может высказать.

— Я люблю тебя, — Линь Шу поворачивает голову и целует Цзинъяня. Тот отвечает на поцелуй. У него такой мягкий взгляд, когда он обнимает лицо Линь Шу ладонями. Линь Шу улыбается и позволяет своим глазам закрыться. Он едва может расслышать слова Цзинъяня, которыми тот перемежает поцелуи по кромке волос:

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит Цзинъянь. — Сяо Шу, я не знаю, что случится с нами в будущем. Но я обещаю тебе, я всегда буду твоим домом, куда ты сможешь вернуться.

Линь Шу вздыхает, и хотя он слишком сонный, чтобы подобрать слова, он крепче прижимается к Цзинъяню, и это весь ответ, который нужен.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been converted for free using [AOYeet!](https://aoyeet.space)


End file.
